Drama Total Videogames
by StoryTimeGt
Summary: Una nueva y tecnológica temporada en la que 16 adolescentes se enfrentan por Diez Millones de dolares, enfrentaron a Chris pero algo paso, Courtney la nueva anfitriona, Blaineley Despedida, ¿Que pasara ahora?
1. Una nueva Temporada

—Hola soy Chris McLane transmitiendo en vivo para todo el mundo, hemos estado en un campamento, en un estudio de cine, alrededor del mundo y de nuevo en la isla, y que nos falta por visitar si adivinaron el mundo de los videojuegos, esta temporada tratara literalmente de tecnología pura y lastimosamente por una demanda introducida por Courtney, mi coanfritiona—Sacando una tarjeta de su camisa—Es la es la bellísima y sensual no como el idiota de Chris es Mildred Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran

Dicho esto sale una rubia de una limosina detras de Chris

—Hola a todos como ya lo dijo mi querido Chris yo soy la coanfritiona de este show que se llamara Drama Total Videogames, y para eso haremos unas audiciones donde tú puedes ssss...

—Quítate esto lo digo yo rubia teñida, donde puedes ser la afortunada víctima, digo concursante y llevarte de premio no uno sino diez millones.

—Así que envíen ya sus fichas de inscripciones…

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste este pequeño camp y pues solo quería decirles que esto no es copia de lo que esta haciendo Sable 343, solo que no se me ocurría otra cosa y Sable 343 si estas leyendo esto espero que no te enojes por mi fic; la ficha de inscripción debe llevar lo siguiente:

Nombre:

Aperiencia:

Caracter:

Temperamento:

Vestimenta:

Juegos Favoritos:

Juegos que odia:

Habilidades:

Puntos Débiles:

Estereotipo:

Aliados:

Enemigos:

Miedos:

Pareja (Opcional):

Orientación Sexual (Opcional):

Historia:

Extras:

Por que quieres entrar:

* * *

PD: Aceptare únicamente a 16, se valen 2 Oc por usuario, ojala se lo mismo que de chicas y de chicos, actualizare semanalmente aproximadamente todos los martes, si hay algo que se me olvido pueden consultarlo conmigo.


	2. El gran inicio de todo

**_Disclamer:_**Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

Espero que les guste porque si no me pondré a llorar, ok acepto de todo, así todos felices y comeremos perdices

* * *

**Una nueva Temporada**

Se ve una enorme mansión algo antigua pero en buen estado

—Hola soy Chris McLane bienvenidos a nuestra nueva temporada: Drama Total Video Games

—Así es esta temporada está llena de acción, comedia, romance, y disparos muchos de ellos por mencionar algunos —Termino de decir Blaineley

— Como sea, esta mansión detrás mío será el lugar donde nuestros campistas, si se les puede llamar así vivirán, dormirán, comerán la comida del Chef, y sobretodo harán sus desafíos.

—Muchos adicionaron pero pocos entraron y yo su servidora Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, tuvo el placer de denegar varias audiciones

—Aja si claro como sea querida yo soy el anfitrión, así que déjame a mi presentar a nuestra primera concursante, Iris Jonson

Una limosina para enfrente de la mansión y de ella baja una chica de pelo azul, alta, pálida, con unos ojos negros, y un cabello liso largo usando un chaleco estilo militar azul, vestido negro largo y unas botas negras

— Hola Iris ¿Qué se siente estar aquí en este concurso?—Pregunto la Rubia

La chica solo se encogió de hombros

— Al parecer eres de pocas palabras

— ¡Y a ti que te importa güerita!—Espeto

— Ojala los demás concursantes no sean tan insolentes, y tu ve para allá—Dijo la rubia señalando una pared

—Como sea—Contesto la pelinegra con indiferencia

—Y bueno después de esta pelea de gatas, aquí viene nuestra otra concursante, Martha Ferrero

De otra limosina que venía atrás de la primera baja una chica de pelo rubio oscuro con varias mechas castañas y rubias claras, con unos ojos azules y una tez blanca, alta, con buen cuerpo usando un vestido corto azul, unas botas de piel y varias joyas

—Al parecer la perfección tiene nombre y apellido—Dijo el pelinegro

—Oye y yo que ¿estoy pintada o qué?—Espeteó Blaineley

—Lo siento Blaineley pero ella no es solo silicona

—Me las pagaras—Diciendo esto Blaineley se va

—Y Martha ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Pues por lo que más me gusta…

—Adivino un hombre guapo como yo

—No, es por el dinero que vine

Chris no pudo seguir hablando dado a que le cayó una cubeta con ladrillos

—Para que aprendieras a respetarme Chris y tu rubia teñida ve junto a la pelinegra de allá—Dijo esto último con un tono de odio y señalando donde estaba Iris

—Bueno y dado a que Chris esta indispuesto yo presentare a nuestra próxima concursante Alex López

De la limosina Se baja un chico alto, rubio platinado con ojos verdes y una tez blanca usando una camisa azul y un pantalón negro con unos Converse Negros.

—Hola Alex ¿Por qué quieres concursar?

—Pues quería amm no se la verdad

—OK, por lo menos alguien aquí no se interesa en el dinero, ve por allá por favor

—Y Nuestro siguiente concursante viene por ay Cristal Stalaim

De la limosina siguiente baja una chica con un rostro inocente con unos bellos ojos violetas un cabello demasiado alborotado y lleno de rastas, rubia, bajita pero con un buen cuerpo usando una camisa blanca y holgada que le llega hasta las rodillas, encima sweater azul con capucha, pantalones grises holgados, unos gastado zapatos de skate y una gorra blanca con azul que oculta su cabello

—Hola querida Cristal ¿Cómo estás y por qué quieres concursar en Drama Total?

—Pues amanecí bien, no te parece que es un lindo día hoy me dije Cristal debes apurarte hoy harás muchos amigos…

—Se nota que nunca has visto ningún Drama Total Querida

—…Y entonces pensé que pereza deberían existir algo para verse en las mañanas y saber si uno está presentable o no

—Sabes mejor no te contesto a eso y ve para allá—Señalo la oji-azul

—OK

—Bueno eso fue extraño y…—La rubia no pudo continuar porque le cayó una cubeta de agua

—Blaineley querida deberías irte a cambiar—Dijo Chris el cual traía unas vendas en la cabeza

—Me las pagaras McLane pero tienes algo de razón no me he maquillado durante treinta minutos—Dicho esto la rubia se retira

—OK, ya volvió por quien lloraban y miren aquí viene el próximo concursante Dan Lovel

Se ve a un chico algo bajito, delgado con un cabello aqua algo largo y el flequillo del mismo tapándole los ojos, usando una camisa blanca corta y encima de esta una chaqueta también un pantalón gris y unas botas grises también

—Dan mi buen Dan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Dan no dice nada y se va con los demás

—Wow que sociable salió esta temporada, pero vean hay viene nuestra sexta campista juntes sus palmas y aplaudan a Maite

Se ve bajando de una limosina a una chica con pelo castaño casi rubio, de estatura promedio y algo delgada con unos ojos marrones, y una tez marfil, usando unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta morada con una chaqueta negra y unas botas negras

—Maite ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿y tu Chris?

—Excelente, por fin alguien que si tiene modales

—Gracias

—Bueno ve por allá—Dijo el pelinegro señalando al resto de los campistas

—Y desde las más altas y lejanas tierras aquí viene Clayde

Se ve a un chico de Ojos rojos, pelo castaño despeinado, un poco largo, alto, algo pálido y un poco delgado usando un Sombrero de vaquero, Camisa roja oscura normal debajo de un chaleco rojo abierto, Pantalones cortos grises, Calcetas largas y Botas negras

— ¿Como estas Clyde?

El chico no se inmuto a esto, solo vio directamente a los ojos a Chris y fue a tomar su lugar con los demás

—Eso fue algo extraño y terrorífico

—Ya regrese McLane y déjame que presente al siguiente concursante

—Está bien pero hazlo rápido apenas vamos por la mitad

—De acuerdo aquí viene Emanuel

— ¡Que!—Grito Maite

De la limosina sale un chico con un cabello castaño casi rubio, ojos marrones oscuros, tez color marfil, alto y delgado con un porte atlético usando unos jeans azules, una playera roja y sobre esta una chaqueta negra

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ema?—Espeteó Maite

—Pues que más, vine a ganar

—Pues ya quisieras, yo ganare ya verás Ema

—Y dicen que el amor de hermanos es el más puro, si claro—Dijo la coanfritiona—Miren aquí viene nuestra siguiente concursante un aplauso para Yhadira Margot

De la limosina sale una chica de tez blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana, una cabellera ondulada color negro, con unos ojos azules usando una camiseta negra, jeans azules con cadenas conectadas a los bolsillos, muchas pulseras de plata en cada muñeca, un collar con una gema azul en su cuello, unos guantes sin dedos color negro

—Yhadira bienvenida

—Gracias Mildred

—Vuelve a decir eso otra vez y no volverás a ver otro amanecer

—Como tu digas Mildred—Dijo la chica en un tono inocente

—Mejor vete a tu lugar antes de que te mate

—Claro

—Mejor pasemos con nuestro decimo concursante Lance Shepard

Se ve a un chico bajar de la limosina, de estatura promedio, delgado, cabello descuidado color castaño, unos ojos grises y usando una Camisa a cuadros marrón, sudadera de capucha gris, jeans celestes rasgados, converse negros

—Hola Lance, ¿Cómo estás?—Pregunto el pelinegro

—Muy bien hermano, ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Tu como te sentirías después de entrevistar a muchos torpes adolescentes

—Relajado, compadre solo preguntaba

—De acuerdo tú pasas a encabezar la lista de los más raros—Contesto Blaineley

—Sabes ve por allá—Dijo el pelinegro

—De acuerdo viejo

—Mejor pasemos al próximo concursante y ojala este sea uno de los interesantes—Dijo el pelinegro

—Con ustedes Randall Smith

Se ve a un chico fuerte, alto, ojos y cabello negros con una ligera barba usando una Chaqueta verde desabrochada sobre una playera negra, jeans negros y tenis blancos, bajando de la limosina

—Hola querido Randall—Dijo la rubia

—Esto es la competencia, mejor dicho es un chiste

—Oye—Contestaron todos los concursantes excepto Cristal, Lance y Dan

—Solo digo la verdad—Se fue a poner con los demás que solo le dieron la espalda

—Bueno por fin tenemos algo de Drama Chris

—Si, como sea y recibamos a nuestro próximo concursante Grant Smythe

Se ve a un chico castaño, alto, delgado, con una camisa azul y unos pantalones y zapatos negros bajar de la limosina

—Hola Grant ¿Por qué alguien como tu quiere estar en este reality?—Pregunto la rubia

—Simple, para cumplir lo que siempre e añorado en mi vida

—De acuerdo y ¿Qué es?

—Volverme alguien famoso

— ¿Tu?, pero si eres alguien guapo y bello

—Pero el dinero hace a las personas no lo cree madame O'Halloran

—Claro, ve hacia allá con los perdedores—Al terminar esto Grant se hace camino hacia los demás

–Chris no te parece guapo ese chico

—Aja si claro, lo que tú digas Blaineley

—Pasemos con la siguiente concursante Kaitlyn Sullivan

Se ve a una chica castaña con rulos, alta, delgada, y con unos ojos castaños bajar de la limosina

—Kaitlyn ¿Cómo estás?—Pregunto el pelinegro

—B-Bien, bueno eso creo

—Ve por favor hacia allá

—D-De acuerdo señor McLane

—No crees que se puede morir aquí esa chica—Pregunto la rubia

—Sí, pero tenemos un contrato que ella firmo donde establece que no, somos responsables si algo le llegara a pasar

—Piensas en todo, verdad

—Exacto

—Oye ¿no crees que están muy callados?

—Creo que si—Dicho esto el presentador se volteo y vio que todos se ignoraban unos con los otros

—A la próxima buscamos a un grupo más sociable—Dijo la rubia

—Mejor presentemos a Lady Nuna Carter

Se ve a una chica bronceada, alta, de cabello lacio y castaño, con unos ojos ámbar

—Nuna ¿Cómo estas querida?

—Muy bien señorita Blaineley

—Ves Chris hasta ella tiene mejores modales que tu

—Como sea, ve para allá te encantaran tus compañeros

—Muy bien señor Chris—Diciendo esto se retira—Oye enserio de donde salen estos chicos, parecen sacados de un instituto mental

—Vamos Chris, siempre dices eso

—Si claro—Contesto con sarcasmo

—Te apuesto que habrá mucho drama

—Y si no lo hay ¿Qué gano?

—Apuestas McLane

—De acuerdo el perdedor deberá admitir que el otro es mejor conductor

—Trato pero deberá hacerlo vestido de mucama

—D-De acuerdo

—Y ahora con ustedes Molly Molter

Se ve a una chica muy alta, de pelo liso castaño largo y un cuerpo atlético usando una Camisa manga larga verde debajo de una manga corta amarilla, shorts que llegan a la rodilla verdes, calcetas blancas, tenis naranjas y lentes bajando de la limosina

—Hola a todos

Nadie le contesta

—Wow aquí parecen muertos vivientes

—Bienvenida al grupo que cree lo mismo querida—Dijo la Rubia

Enfoca su vista en un chico que está allí

—Clyde ¿Eres tú?

—El chico solo la ve y le da un abrazo corto

—No me dijiste que ibas a concursar

El chico solo se encogió de hombros

—De acuerdo no me puedo enojar contigo

—Siento arruinar este empalagoso momento pero aquí viene nuestro último concursante, así que vayan para allá—Señalo donde Clyde estuvo antes

—Y bueno aquí viene nuestro último concursante Louis Boucher

Se ve a un chico rubio, delgado, de estatura promedio y de tez pálida usando una playera blanca con líneas negras, nos jeans azules, una boina negra, lentes de sol, una bufanda y zapatos negros bajando de la limosina

—Hola Louis ¿Cómo estás?

El chico saco una nota y Chris la empezó a leer—No hablo con personas, con menos clase que yo

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí?—Pregunto algo enfurecida Molly

—Molly querida, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Lo puedo matar—Pregunto la chica

—Tal vez luego—Contesto Chris—Y vallan para allá los dos

—Bueno se nos acabo el tiempo pero vean nos las próxima aquí en Drama Total Video Games—Dijo la rubia

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si hay alguna crítica hacia mí por el manejo de sus OC´s háganmela saber nos vemos en la próxima ósea el martes

Participantes:

Alex; Clyde; Cristal; Dan; Emanuel; Grant; Iris; Kaitlyn; Lance; Louis; Maite; Martha; Molly; Nuna; Randall; Yhadira

PD: Las eliminaciones y los juegos son 100 porciento elegidos al azar


	3. Corre, Dispara y Salta

_**Disclamer:**_Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

**Corre, Dispara y Salta**

—En el ultimo capitulo de Drama Total conocimos a nuestros concursante y hoy ellos nos conocerán a nosotros—Terminado de decir esto, suena el tema principal

—Muy bien, Bienvenidos a la Mansión Mayor—Dijo la rubia, abriendo las puertas de la gran mansión

—Esto es la sala, donde podrán descansar, y convivir

La sala no era demasiado grande, se veían únicamente dos sofás para tres personas y una mesa en medio de ella

— ¿A esto llaman sala?—Pregunto Martha

—Pasemos a lo siguiente El comedor y la cocina

Se ve un comedor con tres mesas y una barra de desayunador

—Aquí comerán la famosa comida del Chef Hatchet—Terminado de decir esto sale el Chef

—Espero que ustedes odiosos gusanos, aprecien mi comida, se comerá a las 7:00am, 2:00pm y la cena se sirve a las 9:00pm, si no están aquí a esas horas no comerán

—No estaría tan mal no comer su asquerosa comida—Susurro Martha a Emanuel

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Le iba pegar cuando Chris se interpuso y le susurro algo al oído, luego de esto el Chef sonrió malévolamente

—Bueno y aquí es donde se confesaran

Se ve un baño con azulejo blanco y detalles de mármol

_**Confesionario **_

**Louis:** Esto no puede ser posible, hasta este baño es mejor que toda esta asquerosa mansión

**Maite:** Mi hermano es un maldito, solo me quiere molestar más, ¿Por qué no se interesa en su vida?

—Y aquí realizaran varios de sus desafíos en La Arena—Dijo Blaineley

Se ve un cuarto en blanco

—Y ya que estamos aquí empecemos su desafío de hoy se basa en uno de los juegos más emocionantes y apasionados que hay GTA—Termino de decir el conductor

_**Confesionario**_

**Randall:** Hoy esos tontos sufrirán, al parecer nadie sabe qué he pasado jugando toda mi vida juegos de disparos, y no sobra decir que se me todos los trucos—Dijo con una sonrisa perversa

—Las reglas son fáciles los últimos dos que lleguen deben enfrentarse a un combate los tres últimos serán los que escogerán sus equipos para el resto de la temporada, y luego pasaremos a la última etapa por cierto si saben algún código hay un pequeño panel oculto para ingresarlo eso si no mueren antes—Dijo la Conductora

—Ahora párense en esos círculos de ahí y adiós—Los dos conductores cierran la puerta mientras ellos caen desmayados

**En algún lugar de Los Santos**

—Auch mi cabeza—Dijo Molly— ¿Dónde estoy?, se me hace familiar

**En Ganton se ve a diez personas desmayadas**

—Creo que estos perdedores necesitaran estar un tiempo más en inconsciencia—Dijo Randall—Ahorra donde rayos esta ese panel, se muchos trucos para este juego

**En otro lugar específicamente en Vinewood los últimos cinco concursantes despiertan**

—Nunca me había caído así desde que tengo trece—Dijo Alex—O por Dios estamos en San Andreas

—Enserio ¿Por qué un juego de violencia?, ¿no pudo ser algo más divertido?—Pregunto Lance

—Y tuve que caer con ustedes inútiles—Dijo Martha indignada

—Oye pero si no hay clones tuyos por aquí—Dijo Emanuel

—Repite otra vez eso y mueres—Respondió la rubia

—Eres una inútil—Dijo el chico

—Tranquilos, la violencia no resuelve nada—Dijo Lance

—Tú quítate mugroso Hippie

—Oigan no creen que deberíamos sepáranos o huir—dijo Cristal algo asustada

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Alex

—Por eso–Dijo la chica señalando a unos dos autos que venían casi los atropellaban

—Ahhh—Grito Alex tirándose a los brazos de Martha, y esta solo lo tiro

**En Ganton con ocho chicos que seguían desmayados**

—Ay duele ¿En qué carajo caí?—Pregunto Iris

—En mi, quítate estorbo—Dijo Grant

—Uy si que miedo me das

— ¿Oigan en donde estamos?—Pregunto Maite

—Creo reconocer este lugar—Dijo Kaitlyn

—Oye tu el de pelo azul—Dijo Iris— ¿Qué hay que…—La chica no pudo seguir hablando dado a que un cuchillo le había sido clavado en la garganta

—C-Creo que hay que h-huir—Dijo Maite—Cuando empezó a correr se oyó la voz de Chris

—Iris fue la primera en morir

**En algún Lugar de Verona Beach**

—¿Dónde estaría si fuera un panel?—Se pregunto Louis

—Pues muy lejos de donde estas—Dijo Randall

El chico no tuvo oportunidad de voltear solo sintió cuando le dispararon

—Louis es el segundo en morir—Anuncio la voz de Blaineley

—Van dos me quedan 13 mas—Dijo el chico

**En Vinewood**

—Martha en donde estamos—Pregunto Cristal

—No tengo idea oye mira esto—Se agacha tomando la pistola

—¿Qué es rubia?—Cuestiono Emanuel

—Nada, solo tu fin por decirme teñida—Al terminar ella disparo, matándolo y luego le disparo a Lance

—Emanuel y Lance Tercero y Cuarto en morir respectivamente—Se oyó la voz de Chris

—Y ahora van ustedes ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fueron?, bueno no importa

Atrás de un carro que estaba atrás de Martha

— ¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas?

—Si exactamente eso, ahora cállate hasta que Martha se valla

—De acuerdo

**Ganton**

—Creo que ya lo perdimos—Dijo Yhadira

—Ojala ese chico me da miedo—Dijo Grant

—Miren un coche—Dijo Maite

—¿Por qué deberíamos fiarnos de ti?—Cuestiono Nuna

—No les haría nada malo, confíen en mí

—D-De acuerdo—Dijo Kaitlyn

—Está bien—Dijeron las otras dos

—Oigan y ¿Dónde está Clyde?—Cuestiono Grant

—Ni idea—Respondieron todas

—Que mal, oigan yo manejo—Respondió

—De acuerdo—Asintieron todas al unisonido

**En Gleen Park**

—Creo que encontré el panel—Dijo Molly—Ahorra un código, ya se U-Z-U-M-Y-M-W

**Market**

—Entonces si viene ¿Martha la mato?—Pregunto Cristal

—Si—Respondió el rubio

—Mira hay esta—Dijo la chica

—Espera yo me encargo

—OK, pero te apuras que tengo sueño

El chico solo disparo el arma que había encontrado, dándole así a Martha en la frente

—Martha es la quinta en morir, solo quedan once

—¡Si!, Cristal, ¿Viste eso?—Se dio cuenta que la chica había desaparecido

—¿C-Cristal?

**Maria Beach**

—Oye Grant bájale a la velocidad—Grito Nuna

—Oh rayos, alguien nos sigue—Todos voltearon a ver quién era

—Adiós pequeñas basuras hacen que vencerlos sea tan fácil—Dijo Randall, disparando con la Bazuca al carro

—Gran, Maite, Kaitlyn, son el sexto, séptima y octava en morir—Dijo Blaineley

—¿Nuna?—Pregunto Yhadira

—Shhh, nos puede oír

**Corona **

— ¿Dónde estoy?—Pregunto Cristal—Rayos fue culpa de los malditos alíens

Se oyen unos pasos lentos acercándose a ella

—¿Alex eres tú?

Lo último que sintió fue un cuchillo atravesarle el pecho

—Cristal es la novena en morir solo quedan siete

**Verdan Bluff**

Se ve a un chico con un cuchillo en su mano, volteando a ver con desconfianza, se oyen unos crujidos cerca del bosque que está cerca, oyó un ruido antes de que un disparo lo matara

—Dan es el decimo en morir—Resonó la voz de Blaineley

**Marina**

—Oye Yhadira hay que separarnos—Dijo Nuna

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo y es mejor estar separadas así lo confundiremos

—De acuerdo—Respondió la pelinegra

—Creo que mejor sigo al objetivo fácil—Dicho esto Randall siguió cautelosamente a Yhadira

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Solo tu peor pasadía—Al terminar esto ella cae muerta

—Yhadira la onceava en morir quedan únicamente

**Las Flores**

Se ve a un chico caminando lentamente lo único que se nota en la niebla es su cabello castaño y sus ojos color escarlata, se sube a un carro que estaba estacionado y ve a una chica caminando por ahí, y choca el carro contra ella y se baja antes de que explote y luego sigue a pie su camino

—Nuna la doceava en morir, solo quedan cuatro—Dijo Chris

**Downtown LS**

Clyde iba caminando justo cuando un carro rojo lo atropella

—Clyde a muerto solo quedan tres y ellos escogerán sus equipos, pero ahora ellos deben matarse entre sí para elegir quien ira de primero, a la hora de escoger

—¿Dónde estarán?—Se pregunto Alex

—Justo atrás tuyo—Respondió Randall

—Adiós niñito—Dicho esto disparo el gatillo, y la bala dio justo en la cabeza

—Pan comido

—Si eres tan fuerte mátame—Dijo Molly que estaba escondida cerca de un pilar

—¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?

—El GPS del carro

—Rayos hubiera sido más rápido así

—Bueno adiós Randall—Al terminar de decirlo le apunto a Randall a la cabeza pero no salió ni una bala

—Mejor dicho adiós Molly—Disparando

**La Arena**

—Tenemos un ganador Randall y dado a que el gano elegirá su grupo de primero pero antes Blaineley te explicara como debes elegir

—Las reglas son simples tu escoges de primero, luego Molly y de ultimo Alex

—Pero ellos están muertos, así que dame los diez millones ahorra—Dijo el pelinegro

—¿Lo están?—Se cuestiono el conductor—Pues no, esto simula el videojuego con dolor real, así que si mataste a alguien a sangre fría sentirá un dolor o estarán desmayados, dado que unos siguen en inconsciencia ve a pensar quienes están en tu equipo—Le dijo el conductor

**Confesionario**

**Randall:** Dice un viejo proverbio chino: Con los más fuertes ganaras pero con los más débiles triunfaras

—Bueno ya que estamos todos ahora será la elección recuerden es hombre, mujer, hombre, mujer—Dijo Blaineley

—Randall elige—Dijo Chris

—Elijó a: Martha, Clyde, Iris, Lance, y a Yhadira

—De acuerdo ustedes serán el "Equipo SNES"—Dijo la conductora y a la vez salía un logo con un controlador de SNES color verde—Te toca Molly

—Elijo a: Grant, Nuna, Louis, y a Kaitlyn

—OK, ustedes son El equipo "Gamers Asesinos"—Al terminar de decir esto un logo de un GameCube morado aparecía en pantalla

—Alex tú te quedas con el resto y serán conocidos como los "Hylians"—Dijo la conductora mientras un dibujo del rostro de un elfo se veía en pantalla —Bueno ahora la segunda parte de su desafío

—Como sabrán GTA trata de dinero, robos y asesinatos volverán allá pero ganara el equipo que mate al Chef

_**Confesionario**_

**Louis:** Están locos, el Chef es un ex militar

—Listos empezamos justo ahora–Dijo el conductor, activando La Arena

**Hylians**

—Odio caer así—Dijo Maite

—Ya somos dos—Dijo Alex

—Oigan no deberíamos buscar al Chef—Dijo Cristal

—Primero que nada es ver donde estamos, oigan creo saber en dónde, si no me falla mi visión estamos en Vici City exactamente en Leaf Links Golf Club

_**Confesionario**_

**Emanuel: **He jugado este millones de veces

**Maite:** Tal vez mi hermano no sea tan idiota después de todo

—Oigan hay que tener mucho cuidado, si nos matan perdemos—Dijo Maite

—Oye Dan no tienes idea donde pueda estar El Chef—Pregunto Alex

El chico empezó a tallar con un cuchillo algo en el césped

—Oigan yo sé dónde queda eso, y se dé un transporte apropiado–Dijo Emanuel

**Gamers Asesinos, Malibu Club**

—Oigan levántense—Dijo Molly

—L-Lo siento, c-creo que me lastime—Dijo Kaitlyn

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto Nuna

—Claro por fin alguien que me pregunta—Dijo Louis

—No era a ti—Respondió Nuna

—Maldita desgraciada—Contraataco el chico

—Oigan quieren callarse—Dijo Grant

—Miren el panel—Dijo Louis

**Equipo SNES, Starfish Island**

—No, no donde cayeron, tienen que estar por aquí—Gritaba desesperado Lance

—Lance te podrías callar, llevas media hora diciendo lo mismo—Dijo desesperada Martha

—Tu las tienes verdad, maldita, dámelas—Grito el chico

—Oigan ustedes dos, cállense—Grito Randall

_**Confesionario**_

**Randall:** Ya no vuelvo a seguir consejos chinos

Un bus recorría la autopista por donde ellos caminaban

—Oigan ¡Cuidado!—Grito Iris—Ya me hartaron, síganme

—Te recuerdo que yo soy el capitán—Dijo Randall

—Nadie te eligió Idiota

—Miren un panel, me las pagaran esos idiotas

**Hylians, Ocean View Hotel**

—Les dije que sabia en donde estaba—Dijo Emanuel esquivando los disparos del Chef

—Si lo que tu digas Ema—Dijo Maite

—Chicos cuidado—Grito Alex

Dan intento darle con su cuchillo pero no funciono dado a que el Chef lo hirió en el brazo y luego le dio con su bazuca

—Carajo solo quedamos cuatro—Dijo Maite

—C-Chicos quítense del camino ¡Hay viene un carro!—Termino de decir Alex al mismo tiempo que un auto que casi arrollaba a Emanuel

—Eso es por casi matarme con el bus—Dijo Iris—Y ahora ustedes digan adiós—Al decir esto saco una escopeta y empezó a disparar

—Les dije que por aquí era—Dijo Grant

—Nuna tu encárgate—Dijo Molly

—Pero y-yo no tengo buena puntería

—Adiós chicas—Dijo Martha disparándole a las dos

Se ve a un chico riéndose como loco y lleva un revolver en la mano que empieza a disparar como loco, al hacer esto bota al chef de donde estaba, haciendo que este quede lleno de arena

—Mueran todos—Grito el chico—Dándole a Randall y a Martha

—Rayos solo quedamos dos—Se dijo Iris a sí misma—Y uno de los dos está loco

—Oigan—Dijo Lance al decir esto Iris Louis y Kaitlyn voltean solo para recibir un digno disparo

**En La sala de Control**

—Wow que temporada llena de Drama—Dijo Chris y al terminar de decirlo se dio cuenta de su error

—Prefieres rosa o negro

**Ocean View Hotel**

—Lance tengo lo que buscas—Dijo Maite

— ¿Enserio?—Pregunto el aludido

—Si, pero te lo doy con una condición—Dijo la chica

— ¿Cuál?

—Date la vuelta

—De acuerdo—Al quedarse darse la vuelta la chica le apunto y le disparo

—Buena jugada chica pero llego mi turno—Dijo Iris que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella apuntándole

_**Confesionario**_

**Emanuel:** Nadie se mete con mi hermana solo yo

—Bien solo quedan ustedes tres y yo—Dijo Grant señalando a Maite, Alex y a Cristal

—Se nota que no sabes contar somos cuatro—Dijo Emanuel desde atrás Grant solo volteo su pistola y lo mato

—Nadie se mete conmigo y ahora sabrán porque—Al decir esto le disparo a Maite y a luego a Alex que intento huir

—Y ahorra solo quedas tu chiquilla

—Estas en lo incorrecto era a mí el que debían derrotar—Dijo el Chef

—Un Zombi—Grito Cristal haciendo que Grant perdiera su oportunidad de dispararle, la chica hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente agarro una escopeta pero en vez de dispararle le empezó a golpear al Chef con el arma

**La Arena**

—Bienvenidos chicos y ya que están todos aquí tengo que decirles lo maravillosa y estupenda que es Blaineley—Dijo Chris usando un vestido de mucama, al terminar de decirlo todos se empezaron a reír

—Bueno el equipo ganador son los Hylians, y los que van a la eliminación son el Equipo SNES

— ¿Oigan y el Chef?—Pregunto Nuna

—Sigue inconsciente, nunca pensamos en que alguien lo golpeara así—Dijo la rubia—Bueno antes de la eliminación debo dar tres anuncios, cada uno tendrá su propia habitación y están repartidas así Ala Norte es para el equipo Hylians, Ala Este es para Los Gamers Asesinos y la Oeste para El Equipo SNES

—Y claro también hay dos cosas que deberían buscar el ídolo de inmunidad McLane que puede estar en cualquier parte de esta mansión y el Ídolo de nominación de Blaineley que les da la oportunidad de nominar en una elección—Dijo Chris

—Oye ¿Por qué no, nos lo dijiste antes?—Pregunto Randall

—Para darle emoción—Dijo el anfitrión

—Oigan y que paso con Lance–Pregunto Martha

—Esta hay mejor si no lo despiertan—Al terminar de decir esto el chico se levanta sale al pasillo toma un objeto que había en la mesa que parecía un frasco

—Por fin Mi precioso, eres mío y solo mío—Al terminar de decirlo se trago literalmente el frasco

— ¿Alguien sabía que era eso?—Pregunto Chris

—No—Contestaron todos

— ¿Lance?, estas bien—Pregunto Nuna

—Si, hermana paz y amor a todos—Dicho esto, se retiro

—Equipo SNES a la sala de eliminación

**Sala de Eliminación**

Se ve un área donde todo es antiguo y hay varios asientos alrededor de un podio

—Bienvenidos a la Sala de eliminación, el que reciba unas frituras está a salvo—Dijo el conductor

—La primera es para Yhadira–Dijo la rubia y la chica solo logro soltar un suspiro

—Martha preciosa tu también—Dijo Chris mientras la chica miraba con asco las papas

—Tú también Iris—La chica únicamente abrió la bolsa y empezó a comer

—Lance tu estas a salvo a parecer tu histeria te salvo un poco—Dijo Blaineley

Randall miraba con odio a Clyde y viceversa

—Y la ultima bolsa es para

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Randall estas a salvo, lo siento Clyde—Al terminar de decir esto todos lucían sorprendidos

_**Confesionario**_

**Randall:** Je inútiles, ellos querían eliminarme porque al parecer no trabajo en equipo, pero no deberían preocuparse por yo sé como falsear un cerradura y sustituir los votos, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué Clyde?, Simple él es uno mejor dicho era uno de los más fuertes y digamos que no quiero tener que eliminarlo más adelante y ahorra a buscar esos ídolos y luego me desharé de una pequeña escoria que no respeta mi autoridad

—Y dado a que no sabíamos cual era la mejor manera de retirarte, trajimos algo nuevo, La gran Resortera, y ahora algunas palabras

El chico solo fulmino a Chris con la mirada y luego a Randall, el último solo le devolvió la mirada

—Créeme si las miradas mataran hace mucho que estuviera muerto—Dijo Chris

—Y esto fue Drama Total Videogames, vean nos en la próxima en donde jugaremos…

_**Equipos:**_

**Equipo SNES**

Randall, Martha, Iris, Lance, Yhadira

**Gamers Asesinos**

Molly, Grant, Nuna, Louis, Kaitlyn

**Hylians **

Alex, Dan, Cristal, Emanuel, Maite

_**Eliminados**_

Clyde, Equipo SNES

Espero que les haya gustado, porque en lo personal a mi si me gusto y bastante, si hay alguna queja reclamo o duda consúltenmela y les dejo en suspenso el próximo juego aunque solo diré una pista, abra mucho fuego literalmente, hasta el próximo martes, y gracias por sus Reviews me ponen más creativo (?)


	4. Fuego Bebe

**_Disclamer:_**Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

**Fuego Bebe**

—En el ultimo capitulo de Drama Total vimos a nuestros dieciséis concursante participar en su primer desafío, algunos supieron mantener lealtades mientras otros no, el expulsado fue Clyde y que pasara hoy en Drama Total Videogames—Termino de decir el conductor

**Cuarto de Iris, Ala Oeste 12:00am**

—…Hotaru tu qué piensas acerca de eso…

Se oye un ruido estridente fuera del cuarto de la chica y luego las luces se apagan

— ¿Quién esta, ahí?—Pregunto la chica algo nerviosa, y luego cayó al piso

**Gran Comedor, 7:00am**

—Oigan chicos, ¿Han visto a Iris?—Pregunto Yhadira

—No y mejor si no aparece—Dijo Randall

_**Confesionario**_

**Yhadira:** Creo que Randall, odia a Iris por intentar eliminarlo la semana pasada pero no sería capaz de matarla ¿O sí?

—Buenos días, ojala hallan dormido bien porque es hora de su segundo desafío—Dijo la anfitriona

—Como se habrán dado cuenta faltan tres competidoras: Iris, Cristal y Nuna—Dijo Chris

—El reto de hoy está basado en uno de los más antiguos juegos de la historia, donde un chico debía rescatar a su princesa de un malvado rey del mal—Dijo la conductora

—Que bien jugaremos The Leyend of Zelda—Dijo Alex emocionado

—No en realidad jugáremos Mario Bross—Dijo Chris

—Ahora vayan a La Arena—Dijo Blaineley

**_Confesionario_**

**Randall:** En serio un juego de niños idiotas, no podían ponernos algo mejor

**Louis:** He ganado todos los torneos que tengan que ver con Mario así que hoy me las pagan los adeptos de mi equipo

**La Arena**

—Su misión es ir por sus "Princesas" y rescatarlas de Chef Bowser

**_Confesionario_**

**Alex:** Pobre Chef, aunque creo que le han de pagar un montón para que él se humille en TV internacional

**Martha:** Si eran princesas porque eligieron a la Tonta, a la Emo y a la Señorita yo-lo-se-todo

Se ve un castillo con forma de tortuga, blanco y mucho fuego alrededor de el

—Genial el castillo Bowser—Dijo Louis—Digo he visto mejores cosas

—O-Oigan la puerta está abierta—Dijo Kaitlyn

—Entremos—Dijo Maite

—Cállate enana, y no estorbes—Dijo Emanuel

**_Confesionario_**

**Maite: **Mi hermano, es tan odioso y detestable maldito idiota

—Oye Martha—Dijo Randall antes de entrar al enorme castillo

—Si—Dijo la chica

— ¿Qué te parece una alianza tu y yo?—Dijo el chico

—Me parece bien

**_Confesionario_**

**Martha:** Porque acepte, fácil porque Randall es uno de los competidores mas fuertes pero cuando no me sea de utilidad me desharé de el

**Randall:** Porque se la propuse fácil, porque necesito una asistente que me ayude a manipular pero cuando ya no me sea de utilidad me desharé de ella

**Hylians**

—Bien ¿Alguien sabe que vamos a hacer?—Pregunto Emanuel

—Se me ocurre que huir—Dijo Alex

— ¿Y por qué deberíamos hacerlo, gallina?—Dijo Emanuel

Dan que se había mantenido al margen de todo solo aplasto a la tortuga que se les acercaba

—Gracias Dan, se acabo la diversión, quería ver como Alex se hacía pipi—Dijo Emanuel

—Oye, pensé que era otra cosa—Dijo Alex

—Aja si claro—Dijo el castaño

—Oigan creo que el piso se cae—Dijo Maite, y efectivamente el suelo se estaba agrietando

—Corran—Grito Maite

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Molly ¿Tú crees que esto sea lava real?—Dijo Grant

—No, no lo creo—Respondió la chica

—Entonces soy yo o hace demasiado calor aquí

**_Confesionario_**

**Grant****_:_** Admitámoslo necesito una aliada por dos episodios así podre poner en marcha mi plan

—Creo que un poco de calor, pero movámonos ya—Dijo la chica

—Crees que la lava virtual queme—Pregunto el chico

—A lo mejor—Dijo Molly algo irritada—Ve al punto

— ¿Quieres hacer una alianza conmigo?

—De acuerdo

—Oigan, ustedes dos pueden moverse me estorban la vista—Dijo Louis

—Miren esa es la torre–Grito emocionada Nuna

—Apuremos a lo mejor nadie ha llegado aun—Dijo Grant

**Equipo SNES**

**_Confesionario_**

**Randall:** Digamos, que mi equipo es un inútil exceptuándome a mí, lo malo es que aun no sé cómo sacar a Iris, aun que Martha me puede ayudar un poco en esto

—Oye Martha, necesito un favor para eliminar a una escoria—Dijo Randall

—De acuerdo cuál es tu plan

**Hylians**

—Miren es El Chef disfrazado de un monstro de una película barata—Se burlo Emanuel

—Como me dijiste maldito niño—Dijo el chef y al mismo tiempo escupía una llamarada que quemo al chico y los últimos dos se van a refugiar atrás de una pared

—Creo que esta película barata, no lo es después de todo—Dijo Alex—Miren he jugado Mario desde que tengo memoria y matar a Bowser es fácil solo se destruye el puente—Al decirlo intento cruzar el puente

—No creo que sea así de fácil—Dijo el Chef quemándolo

—Pff me toco con puros perdedores y no de los interesantes—Dijo Maite—Dan ven—Al decir eso el chico que iba hasta atrás se acerco

—Oigan no estoy muerto—Dijo Alex

—Claro es un juego de Mario lo que significa que tenemos tres vidas—Dijo Emanuel

— ¿Dan me prestas tu cuchillo?—El chico asintió y se lo entrego, Maite se lo enterró a su hermano

—Bueno ahorra solo le queda una

—Sigo aquí enana—Dijo Emanuel

—Oigan la violencia no resuelve nada—Dijo Alex

—Dame el cuchillo enana—Dijo Emanuel para luego enterrárselo a Alex

—Denme eso—Dijo Dan y se los arrebato de las manos—Saben deberíamos trabajar como equipo y no destruirnos

—El Emo tiene razón—Dijo Emanuel

—¿Ahorra como pasamos al Chef?—Pregunto Alex

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Yo sé cómo detener al Chef—Dijo Molly

— ¿Y cómo lo harás?—Pregunto Grant

—Mira esto—Al decir esto la chica se acerco al Chef y le metió una patada justo en la entrepierna—Muévanse hay que salvar a Nuna

—El equipo ganador es los Gamers Asesinos—Dijo Chris

—Oigan cuando paso que ni nos enterramos—Dijo Maite

—Rayos quedamos últimos, todo por la plática motivacional de Dan—Dijo Emanuel

—Si como digas—Respondió el chico

— ¿Oigan no olvidamos algo?—Pregunto Alex

—No, nada importante—Dijo Emanuel

—Como digas

**La Arena**

—Como ya saben ganaron los Gamers Asesinos y eso le da esta útil recompensa para el segundo desafío—Dicho esto el conductor les dio una Un cubo con un signo de interrogación

—Puedo preguntar ¿Para qué es esto?—Dijo Nuna

—No, lo descubrirán después de hacer su misión, y esa es rescatar a Blaineley

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Louis

—Porque se me dio la gana, ahorra irán uno de los más nuevos juegos de Mario

Se veía únicamente unas piedras, tubos y mucha lava

**Hylians**

—Oigan yo sé en donde estamos—Dijo Alex

—Enserio ¿Dónde estamos?–Pregunto Cristal algo enojada ya que la olvidaron y ella se quedo más tiempo atada

—En Melty Monster Galaxy— Dijo el chico con emoción

—Le hace a su nombre—Dijo Cristal dijo con claro sarcasmo

—Oigan deberíamos movernos—Dijo Alex

— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?, chico que se olvida de sus amigos—Dijo Cristal

—Por eso—Dijo el chico señalando a un Magmaargh—Corran

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Dame ese Bloque—Dijo Nuna algo hará de que Louis lo estuviera jugando

—No—Dijo el chico

**_Confesionario_**

**Louis:** Me encanta molestar a Nuna es tan fácil, pero que se puede esperar de gentuza como ella, aunque creo que puede ser de utilidad

— ¿Quieres formar una alianza?—Pregunto Louis

—Contigo Primero muerta

**_Confesionario_**

**Louis:** Dejemos algo en claro nadie me dice no sin salir herido, y digamos que ella dijo primera muerta

—Louis pásame el bloque—Pidió Molly

—Bien sûr, comme vous dites mon ciel—Dijo Louis

—Oigan ¿Dónde está Yhadira?—Pregunto Nuna al darse cuenta que la chica no estuvo en ningún desafío

**_Confesionario_**

**Molly:** Se han preguntado porque aun no lo mato, simple digamos que es porque él tiene algo conocido como psicosis, así que no es bueno herir sus sentimientos, ja si claro la verdad es que mi papa tiene negocios con el mío y ya saben si me peleo con el su papa terminara los negocios con el mío, pero bueno ya me está empezando a colmarme la paciencia

**Equipo SNES**

—Oye Randall, ya sé cómo eliminar a Iris—Dijo Martha

—Enserio, quiero ver que planeaste—Dijo el aludido

—Ya lo veras

**Mansión Mayor**

Se ve a una chica buscando algo por toda la mansión,

—Se que debe estar por aquí, ¿Dónde estará la entrada a la Arena?

**_Confesionario_**

**Yhadira:** Se que eso me pasa por no preguntar que había en la comida, tuve que ir a mi cuarto por mi medicamento contra las alergias y cuando vi todos se habían ido, así que aproveche para buscar un ídolo, no he encontrado nada... ¿Que es eso?

**Hylians**

—Oigan este desafío no lo creen muy fácil—Dijo Emanuel sin percatarse que habían trampas de oso por toda la plataforma

—Eso va a doler—Dijo Cristal

—Oigan ya no le quedan vidas—Dijo Alex

—Mejor para nosotros y miren nos despejo el camino—Dijo Maite

—Yo no pasaría por ahí es obvio que Chris puso más trampas por dos razones—Dijo Dan

— ¿Cuáles?—Pregunto Maite

—Uno nos odia y dos odia a Blaineley—Respondió el chico

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Oye creo que veo a Blaineley—Dijo Grant

— ¿Dónde está?—Pregunto Louis

—Allí—Señalo Grant hacia un gran pilar donde la anfitriona estaba atada y se veía que estaba inconsciente

—Yo sé como liberarla—Dijo Nuna

—Así, ¿Qué harás?—Dijo Louis

—Tu cállate y miren esto—Al decir esto la chica escalo la roca aunque no logro llegar más de la mitad

—L-Lo intentare yo—Se ofreció Kaitlyn

—De acuerdo—Dijo Molly, Kaitlyn subió rápido la gran roca y toco a Blaineley aunque no sabía cómo salvarla y luego se le ocurrió una idea

—Pásenme el bloque por favor—Al decir esto a la chica le tiraron el bloque con el signo ?, lo golpeo y de este salió una hoja Tanukki

—Kaitlyn eres una genio—Grito Nuna

—G-Gracias—Dijo la chica algo avergonzada

**La Arena**

—Al parecer tenemos un equipo ganador que además de ganar esto, que es patrocinio de nuestro patrocinador—Dijo Chris señalando una pantalla plasma—Tienen inmunidad y por cierto ahora ustedes eligen en donde ponerla

— ¿Oye que hacemos con ella?—Pregunto Louis que estaba cargando a una inconsciente Blaineley

—No me importa—Al decir esto el chico la puso con la máxima delicadeza en el suelo

—Ahora ustedes dos Hylians y Equipo SNES harán el desempate y que tendrán que hacer fácil, tendrán que tomar alguno de esos ítems—Dijo señalando una mesa donde habían ítems muy conocidos del mundo de Mario—Y destruir al otro equipo

—Se oye fácil—Dijo Lance

—No lo crean, estarán suspendidos a una altura de 30 metros, y debajo de ustedes habrá lava y tiburones o se me olvido decirles, esta lava virtual según las advertencias del proveedor puede producir quemaduras, vómitos, espasmos y embarazos, Bueno ahorra vayan por sus ítems

Al decir esto los jugadores de ambos equipos corrieron a tomar un Ítem y pararse a un círculo

—Muy bien las reglas son simples, el equipo que logre más puntos gana—Dijo el conductor

—Pasemos a nuestra primera pelea en esta esquina tenemos a la señorita-alergia-al-maní Yhadira y en esta otra a Emanuel—Al terminar de decirlo ambas plataformas se elevaron y quedaron frente a frente

—No peleare contra una chica—Dijo Emanuel

—No te preocupes yo si peleo con chicos—Dicho esto la chica saco el caparazón que había jalado de los ítems y se lo tiro directo a la entrepierna

—Auch, porque solo a mi—Dijo él cuando estaba cayendo

—Lo siento—Dijo la chica

—Punto para El Equipo SNES—Dijo Chris

—Y ahorra una batalla doble del Equipo SNES, tenemos a Randall y Lance y de la otra esquina a Alex y a Dan recuerden es el mejor de tres, si los Hylians ganan cosa que es imposible habrá una tercera ronda—Dijo Chris

—Esto será tan fácil—Dijo Randall, intentando golpear a Alex, el chico rubio únicamente saco un Bloque POW y lo golpeo haciendo que él y Randall cayeran

Dan únicamente saco un caparazón azul que hizo que Lance y media pista salieran volando

—Increíble pero es un empate y bueno y ahora otra batalla doble de los Hylians tenemos a Cristal y Maite y del otro lado a Martha y a Iris

—Oye Iris toma esto—Dijo Martha dándole un hongo a iris

—Gracias creo que siendo gigante los podre aplastar más fácil

**_Confesionario_**

**Martha:** Etapa uno realizada con éxito

—Oye tu Cristal es cierto que eres una idiota cruzada con una retrasada mental—Dicho esto la chica le metió un puñetazo a Martha haciéndola caer

**_Confesionario_**

Se ve a Martha llena de vendes y agarrando una prueba de embarazo

**Martha:** Dio negativo, que bien, segunda etapa realizada

—Oye tu Cristal creo que ella tiene algo de razón—Dijo Iris comiendo el hongo que envés de hacerla gigante la hizo pequeña

—Morirás—Dijo Cristal al decirlo saco una flor de fuego y la siguió hasta tenerla atrapada donde la quemo y luego saco una flor dorada con la que quemo mas a la chica

—Eso sí es fuego bebe—Dijo Chris—Y tenemos un ganador Hylians no ganaron ni perdieron así que están a salvo, Equipo SNES, vayan a la sala de eliminación dentro de una hora

**_Confesionario_**

Se ve a Iris quemadan y con muchas vendas

**Iris:** Me engaño y nadie me engaña sin pagar las consecuencias creo que Hotaru se divertira con ella si yo me voy

—Bienvenidos por segunda vez Equipo SNES hoy será nuestra segunda ceremonia de eliminación—Dijo Blaineley

— ¿Y Chris?—Pregunto Martha algo nerviosa

—Esta indispuesto—Dijo Blaineley con una sonrisa sádica

**Aposentos de Chris**

Se ve a un pelinegro atado a la cama y un monton de trampas de eso lo rodean

—Blaineley te odio—Grito el conductor

**_Confesionario_**

**Martha:** Mierda estoy en problemas había anticipado, en mi plan que yo iba quedar con la tonta de Iris en peligro luego solo tenía que coquetear con Chris y ella se iría…

—Bien contemos los votos—Dijo la conductora—Un voto para Martha, otro voto para Martha, un voto para Iris, otro voto para Iris—Al terminar de decir esto la chica estaba fulminando con la mirada a Martha y la ultima estaba algo nerviosa

—Y el ultimo voto que decide quién se va a casa es para

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Randall—Dijo la conductora—Eso significa que habrá un desempate

**La Arena**

—Como algunos sabrán hay un videojuego que se llama Super Princess Peach y si no la sabian no tuvieron infancia, su desempate consiste en hacer algo parecido, solo que sin inmunidad ante los peligros, tampoco sin una sombrilla mágica o y no hay un camino de flores, al contrario el camino tiene trincheras, minas y algunos fosos con animales que nadie quisiera encontrarse, además que el Chef las persiga como Bowser, tendrán que hacerlo en esto—Al terminar Blaineley saca unos vestidos uno como el de Peach y el otro como Daisy

—Pido el de Daisy—Dijo Martha

—La primera en cruzar los mil metros se quedara la otra sufrirá en la catapulta, ahorra en sus marcas, ah se me olvidaba a mitad del camino hay un pequeño desafío que si lo realizan correctamente les dará un ítem, y como iba diciendo fuera

Ambas chicas salen corriendo

—Quítate mujerzuela de quinta—Dijo Martha empujando a Iris

—Como me dijiste… No pudo seguir hablando por una bola de fuego que le paso por encima

—Rayos—Grito Martha al chocarse con una mina

—Adiós tarada—Dijo Iris cayendo en un foso

—Ja eso te enseñara maldita… No pudo terminar porque cayó en una trinchera

Las dos empezaron a escalar para salir y al salir se encuentran con el Chef,

—Tu, ya me hartaste maldito—Grito Martha dándole una patada en la entrepierna y empujándolo al foso que contenía animales mutantes

—Por fin sirves de algo rubia—Dijo Iris

—Tu cállate maldita—Dicho esto Martha le metió una cachetada

—Como te atreves—Dijo enojada Iris, a Martha le dio tiempo de correr hasta llegar al desafío extra donde una concursante de la temporada pasada estaba hay

—Hola intento de niña mala—Dijo Heather

—Cállate y dime mi desafío—Le gruño Martha

—Tú no me das órdenes—Dijo Heather

—Si no me lo das perderás de nuevo tu cabello

—Como si me dieras miedo—Dijo la pelinegra con indiferencia

Mientras tanto Iris llegaba a su desafío donde Sierra la estaba esperando

—Hola Iris—Dijo la chica

—Hola… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Daaa, obvio tengo más de veintiocho blogs sobre ustedes son magníficos…

—Si, si como sea me quieres decir mi desafío extra—Dijo la chica

—Claro tu desafío es fácil debes decirme ¿Quién fue la primera productora del juego de Mario Bross?

—No sé quien es—Dijo la chica

—De acuerdo no ganaste el desafío sigue

**Mientras del otro lado**

—De acuerdo tu desafío es decirme ¿Qué es verde, azul y bigotudo?—Dijo Heather

—Fácil es el hermano idiota de Mario, Luigi creo

—No, no era eso pero esa chica Iris me cae mal y tu no tanto y toma esto—Dicho esto le dio una estrella de inmunidad a la chica

—Es tiempo de ganar—Dijo la chica corriendo antes que sus diez segundo de inmunidad se acabaran

—Ya vienen las dos concursantes—Dijo Blaineley—A Iris le faltan cincuenta metros mientras a Martha le faltan setentaicinco metros

—Vamos maldita estrella no te acabes—Dijo Martha, pero se le acabo justo en una mina mandando a volar a la chica justo enfrente de la meta

—La ganadora es Martha—Dijo Blaineley sin emoción

— ¿Qué?—Grito escandalizada Iris

—Iris lo siento pero no has ganado así que nos vemos en la sala de eliminaciones

**_Confesionario_**

Se le ve a Martha con un collarín, vendas y varios moretones

**Martha:** Y dudaron de que iba a perder ja, otro chiste por favor, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, aunque duele

**Sala de Eliminación**

—Iris algunas palabras que quieras decir—Dijo Blaineley

—Si a mi equipo cuídense de aaaaaaaaaaaaa—Grito Iris al ser expulsada por la catapulta

—Bueno y esto fue Drama Total Videogames véannos la próxima semana aquí a la misma hora y en el mismo canal

* * *

**_Equipos:_**

**Equipo SNES**

Randall, Martha, Lance, Yhadira

**Gamers Asesinos**

Molly, Grant, Nuna, Louis, Kaitlyn

**Hylians **

Alex, Dan, Cristal, Emanuel, Maite

**_Eliminados_**

Clyde, Equipo SNES

Iris, Equipo SNES

* * *

Bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus Reviews, no sé si les gusto, ¿Alguna queja, comentario, duda, sugerencia?

Ahora que juego jugaremos la otra semana, ¿Alguien, sabe?

Pista:

Un concurso lo a llevado a una misión, llena de fantasmas

El que adivine escoge el juego para dentro de dos semanas y anunciare al ganador en el próximo Capitulo

Hasta el próximo martes y una pequeña pregunta para que lo vaya planeando ya ¿Quieren la Secuela/Afthermath?


	5. Luigi's Mansion & The seven Stars

**_Disclamer:_**Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

**Luigi's Mansion & The seven Stars**

—La última vez en Drama Total Videogames, nuestros quince concursantes compitieron para lograr salvar a sus princesas, luego hicieron una pelea al estilo Mario y al final perdió el Equipo SNES, hubo un empate y Martha e Iris tuvieron que hacer un desempate, Iris perdió y ella fue la expulsada, ¿Qué pasara hoy?, ¿Qué juego jugaremos? Descúbrelo aquí en Drama Total Videogames.

—Buenos días amados campistas ¿Que tal amanecieron?—Exclamo la conductora, entrando a la sala donde Los Gamers Asesinos pusieron la plasma del desafío anterior.

—Creo que no debimos darles ese premio mira están como hipnotizados—Dijo Chris con algo de frustración dado a que casi todos estaban viendo la TV.

—Déjenmelos yo sé cómo hacer para que se muevan—Dijo el Chef, que salió un momento de la Sala por una especie de granada que llevaba en la mano izquierda mientras en la otra llevaba tres mascaras contra gases el Chef únicamente se limito a lanzar las supuestas granadas que desmayaron a todos.

—Bien eso resuelve a los que estaban viendo la TV, Chef noquea a los que faltan—Expreso Chris, viendo al Chef con una sonrisa macabra.

**La Arena**

Se ve una espeluznante mansión con paredes antiguas de un color gris, ventanas macabras y un gran cielo nocturno además de los catorce campistas que quedan todos divididos por equipos, en cada lado se notaba que había un saco con el monograma de cada equipo.

—Que tienen con noquearnos cada vez que es un desafío—Exclamo algo frustrada Martha.

— ¿Oigan en donde estamos?—Pregunto Alex.

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no es un centro comercial—Dijo Louis

—Bienvenidos campistas a la Fantástica Luigi's Mansion—Exclamo Chris disfrazado de un doctor chiflado—Como algunos ya logran deducir, nuestro juego de esta semana es un éxito de el GameCube, que trata acerca de cómo Luigi gana una enorme mansión embrujada que es la que esta atrás de mi—Recalco el presentador.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ahí, hay fantasmas?—Pregunto Kaitlyn algo nerviosa.

—Sip, y muchos—Dijo el conductor—Y por cierto dejen de buscar el Ídolo de inmunidad McLane, y el Ídolo de nominación de Blaineley alguien ya los encontró, solo que no sabemos bien quien los tiene.

**_Confesionario_**

**Yhadira: **Que raro la vez que me quede en la mansión solo encontré uno y el otro lo vi pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar algo así como una sombra lo tomo.

—Oye y exactamente ¿Cual es nuestro desafío?—Pregunto Emanuel

—A eso iba, su desafío de hoy es simple tendrán que ir por esta mansión armados con el Nintendo Horror—Dijo Chris presentando la consola—Como ya sabrán esto emite un sonido que les indica si hay fantasmas cerca y si los hay tienen que atraparlos con esto—Chris señalo hacia una especie de aspiradora—La Poltergust 3000 además de eso tendrán una linterna.

—Ósea que ¿Solo tenemos que recolectar fantasmas?—Pregunto Louis.

—No, y si me dejan de interrumpir les explicare mejor, habrán dos equipos que ganaran el Primer Lugar se le dará a la persona que salve a nuestra ex concursante Zoey que fue atrapada por el Rey Chef Boo.

**_Confesionario_**

**Alex: **Me sigo preguntando, ¿Cuánto le pagan al Chef?

—Los ganadores ganaran inmunidad y un sabroso banquete a la carta, el segundo lugar será el que logre recolectar mas fantasmas y ellos ganaran la satisfacción de no ser eliminado y el último grupo tendrá una expulsión ahora entren.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Oigan ustedes, ¿Han jugado esto?—Pregunto Grant.

—Yo si—Exclamo un emocionado Louis.

—Ok, tu serás el líder el día de hoy—Dijo Grant, esbozando una sonrisa.

**_Confesionario_**

**Grant:** Es hora de llevar acabo mi plan, solo dejemos en claro que no soy uno de esos idiotas que se dejan descubrir o sabotean a su equipo, al contrario primero los apoyo pero cuando menos se lo esperen.

**Sala de Controles**

—Chris no vas a creer esto, ya sé quien tiene el Ídolo de inmunidad—Exclamo Blaineley

—No me digas—Dijo Chris con algo de frustración— ¿Quién lo encontró?

—Fue…

**Hylians**

Se ve una lúgubre habitación pintada de colores lavandas, y con algunos retratos muy antiguos.

—Oigan, ¿Alguna vez ganaremos?—Pregunto Alex con algo de decepción

—Tal vez, por lo menos no hemos enviado a alguien a casa—Dijo Maite.

—Oigan seamos sinceros si hoy perdemos alguien se irá—Dijo Emanuel—Debemos ver como logramos hacer este desafío y mire allí esta nuestro primer fantasma—Exclamo el chico con clara emoción apuntando hacia un fantasma.

—Yo lo atrapo—Dijo Cristal, luego lo succiono con la aspiradora.

—Wuju llevamos uno—Dijo Alex abrazando a la chica.

**Equipo SNES**

Se ve una vieja biblioteca llena de polvo y varios fantasmas moviéndose.

—Oigan, ¿No creen que es mejor si los atrapamos?—Pregunto Yhadira

—No, es mejor encontrar a la pelirroja, y miren allí esta—Dijo Randall señalando un cuadro donde Zoey estaba.

— ¿Cómo la sacaremos de ahí?—Pregunto Lance.

—No, se solo llevémosela a Chris—Dijo Martha sin emoción.

**_Confesionario_**

**Randall:** Aunque mi estomago odie la comida del Chef no puedo permitir que mi equipo gane, se que Yhadira tiene el Ídolo de inmunidad, y se preguntaran porque quiero perder, es muy simple si perdemos esta vez veré como le quito es Ídolo y la eliminara, y ahora se preguntaran porque ella, simple ella ya sabe la mayor parte de mi plan.

—Lance, tu lleva el cuadro—Ordeno Randall, el chico solo lo tomo sin darse cuenta de que no era el cuadro.

—Adelántense, tengo que ir al baño—Agrego Randall cuando su equipo estaba saliendo.

—Y ahora una pequeña pista para esos tontos—Dicho esto el chico tomo un plumón que estaba encima de la mesa de la Biblioteca, y empezó a hacer flechas de indicación.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Molly, ¿Cuántos fantasmas llevamos?—Pregunto Nuna.

—Unos veinte creo—Respondió la chica.

—Atención concursantes, les quedan diez minutos, así que mejor se dan prisa, y por cierto olviden lo anterior el primer lugar solo no hará el segundo desafío, el segundo ganara algo muy especial y el tercero un viaje en catapulta—Anuncio Chris.

—Ya, oyeron muévanse—Ordeno Grant

**_Confesionario_**

**Nuna:** A veces Grant es tan molesto.

—Dame eso, yo lo hare—Dijo Nuna, tomando la aspiradora, sin darse cuenta que invirtió las polaridades, haciendo que los fantasmas se escaparan.

—Bien hecho Nuna—Denoto con sarcasmo Grant.

— ¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Molly.

—Lo que paso fue que Nuna, dejo escapar a los fantasmas.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito alterada la chica.

—Lo que oíste—Dijo el chico.

—Oigan chicos vengan para acá—Exclamo Louis—Miren, dijo señalando un cuadro donde Zoey estaba pintada.

Molly se acerco, la chica se dio cuenta que había un pasadizo secreto lleno de telarañas y se oían voces.

— ¿Pasamos o no?—Pregunto Grant.

—Claro, primero tu—Dijo Nuna empujándolo.

—Damas primero—Dijo Louis, haciendo un ademan y que Nuna se sonrojara, dicho esto entraron y la puerta se cerró.

**Hylians**

—Miren llevamos treinta dos fantasmas—Dijo un muy emocionado Alex.

**_Confesionario_**

**Cristal:** No se si han dado cuenta pero Alex actúa como un niñito que está emocionado por la navidad.

— ¿Chicos y Emanuel?—Pregunto Dan, dándose cuenta que no estaba el chico.

—Sigamos, mayor pérdida no es—Exclamo una feliz Maite.

—Tiempo—Anuncio Chris—Todos reúnanse en el hall.

—Muy bien ahora que me traen equipo Hylians—Dicho esto Dan que fue el encargado de los fantasmas, le dio las aspiradora a los Chris—Muy bien tienen cuarenta fantasmas, Equipo SNES que me traen.

—A Zoey—Añadió Lance—Solo que no supimos como sacarla de la pintura.

—Está bien, creo, oigan esta no es la pintura de Zoey—Dijo Chris viendo la pintura de una señora— ¿Y sus fantasmas?

—No tenemos ninguno—Dijo Lance que los había soltado porque pensó que no merecían estar en un contenedor.

—Creo que están de último lugar, Gamers les toca.

—No, tenemos ningún fantasma culpa de Nuna—Dijo Grant.

—Pero si tenemos a Zoey—Dijo Nuna, soltando el costal que llevaba.

—Oigan son unos abusivos, sobretodo tu Chris encerrarme allá abajo es una pesadilla estar allí sabes y más cuando te dejan hay cinco horas—Dijo la pelirroja.

—Ok, lo bueno es que tu contrato te prohíbe golpearte, ahora te puedes ir.

—Que bien—Exclamo la chica.

—Ten cuidado con los fantasmas muerden—Exclamo Chris sonriendo cuando oyó los gritos de la chica—Al parecer ganaron los Gamers, Hylians quedaron segundo igual tendrán que pasar al otro desafío porque ustedes ganaron algo irremplazable a una concursante Iris.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito Martha.

—Lo que oíste rubia—Dijo Iris apareciendo detrás del presentador.

—Como sabrán les dije que el ídolo de inmunidad lo tenía alguien, y ese alguien fue Hotaru que es la gata de esta chica aquí presente.

—Si, y eso significa que mi expulsión fue injusta…

—Si, como sea ahora Hylians, Equipo SNES dado a que no se que mas ponerlos a hacer haremos el juego de la semana Star Wars.

**Arena**

Se veía una gran nave y un hermoso espacio exterior.

—Como sabrán Star Wars trata de combates con espadas y no esa clase de espadas—Anuncio el presentador.

—Los combates quedan así: Martha vs Cristal, Yhadira vs Maite, Lance vs Dan, Randall vs Alex, Iris tu estarás en la banca.

—Primer combate—Anuncio Blaineley.

Se veía un gran círculo blanco y por un lado entro Martha con un sable de luz azul y por el otro entro Cristal con un sable de luz morado.

—Empiecen—Grito Chris.

Martha empezó a atacar a Cristal rápidamente, la última únicamente intentaba esquivarlos.

—Como dije antes eres una boba y tarada—Exclamo Martha.

—Como te atreves—Exclamo una furiosa Cristal que soltó su sable y golpeo a Martha y empezó a darle cachetadas.

—Punto para los Hylians y un boleto hacia la enfermería para Martha—Dijo una emocionada Blaineley.

—Segundo Round: Maite vs Yhadira.

Las dos chicas entran con un sable verde y se dan un saludo amistoso.

—Te apuesto a que Maite gane—Le dijo Emanuel a Alex.

—No entiendo porque pero creo que quieres que golpeen a tu hermana—Dijo el rubio.

—Mas o menos y tu ni una sola palabra—Amenazo el chico.

Ambas chicas empezaron a pelear ni una se rendía hasta que…

—Eso vamos Yhadira tu puedes—Animo Emanuel.

**_Confesionario_**

**Yhadira:** Que quede claro Emanuel no me gusta o tal vez si solo un poquito.

**Yhadira:** Dame esa cámara—Decía la chica mientras intentaba sacar esa cámara.

—Punto para los Hylians, decisión si los Hylians ganan otra vez están a salvo y si no pues sería empate, Lance vs Alex.

Ambos chicos entran por distintos lados y se saludan.

—Empiecen—Anuncio Blaineley.

—Lo siento chico pero mi equipo debe ganar—Dicho esto Lance con su sable golpeo a Alex en la cabeza noqueándolo.

—Punto para el Equipo SNES, y ahora el enfrentamiento de la noche Randall vs Dan

Ambos chicos entraron y se vieron con una mirada de odio, Dan tomo la delantera golpeando al chico lo mas que pudo pero no fue suficiente Randall fue más rápido que él y lo ataco con un golpe bajo haciendo que Dan cayera.

—Empate—Anuncio Blaineley—Y dado a que Chris no se le ocurrió que algo así podía pasar decidió que yo les diera su desafío…

**_Confesionario_**

**Yhadira:** No sé quien me da más miedo Chris o Blaineley.

—…Su desafío es construir una nave funcional a escala para combate que serán evaluadas por el Chef.

**Hylians**

— ¿Alguien sabe algo de cómo hacer naves espaciales?—Pregunto Iris.

**Equipo SNES**

—Bien Yhadira encárgate de el cableado, Martha tu de los sistemas, Lance tu de la nave y yo los supervisare—Ordeno Randall.

— ¿Y por que tu puedes descansar?—Pregunto Lance.

—Porque se me da la gana—Respondió el pelinegro.

**_Confesionario_**

**Lance:** Su filosofía es profunda hermanos.

—Bien que esperan empiecen—Ordeno el chico.

**Hylians**

—Bien llevamos absolutamente nada—Anuncio Maite.

—Como que si tu estuvieras haciendo algo—Le reclamo Emanuel.

—Oigan no pelen si no quieren ser eliminados—Les amenazo Iris—Ahora manos a la obra.

—Les queda media hora—Anuncio Blaineley.

**Equipo SNES**

—Ya casi terminamos—Dijo una feliz Yhadira.

—Ojala funcione—Dijo Martha.

**Lanzadera Espacial**

Se ve un gran puerto de despegue y dos grandes bultos tapados con una sabana.

—Bien veremos su desempeño—Dijo el Chef—Equipo SNES quiero ver su nave—Dicho esto el Chef quito la manta de la nave y se vio una nave muy bien hecha con varios detalles y que era muy grande—Magnifico ahora Hylians—Dicho esto el Chef vio la otra que era una nave mal hecha.

—Bien, creo que sabemos quién gano—Dijo Martha.

—No, en realidad ahora me toca calificar, necesitan un piloto y tienen diez minutos antes de que los case—Anuncio el Chef.

Lance y Emanuel fueron los elegidos para conducir.

—Despegue—Anuncio Blaineley.

Ambos salieron a una velocidad lenta y empezaron a navegar tranquilamente por el espacio.

—A ver qué nave es la mejor—Exclamo el Chef disparándole a ambas naves.

—Rayos, esta cosa no tiene motor—Anuncio Emanuel por la radio de su nave.

—No te preocupes toca el botón rojo—Dijo Alex.

—De acuerdo—Dijo el chico algo nervioso al tocarlo salieron eso cañones a los lados.

—Dispárale al Chef y a Lance–Ordeno Dan.

El chico empezó a disparar con toda la precisión que tenia.

—Los ganadores Equipo Hylian—Anuncio Blaineley.

**Sala de Eliminación**

—Muy bien es su tercera vez así que vamos rápido con esto hoy están a salvo: Martha, Randall y el expulsado de hoy es:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Yhadira

—Alto tengo esto—Anuncio la chica sacando el Ídolo de nominación de Blaineley.

—Interesante ahora nomina chica.

—Nomino a Randall y a Lance.

—Muy bien vayan a votar otra vez—Anuncio Chris.

—Un voto para Randall, Un voto para Lance, otro para Lance y el último es para:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Lance.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué yo?—Pregunto el chico.

—No lo sé pero hoy te vas—Anuncio Chris.

_**Confesionario**_

**Lance:** Si yo vote por mí mismo, no iba estar otro rato en este programa tan violento y además se me acabaron las acetanfetaminas.

—Lance algunas palabras antes de irte—Pregunto Chris.

—No puedes apurarte—Le dijo el chico.

—De acuerdo—Dicho esto soltó la catapulta.

—Equipo SNES, solo son tres y por eso se me ocurrió dividirlos n los otros dos equipos Yhadira te vas con los Hylians, y Martha junto a Randall con los Gamers.

**_Confesionario_**

**Randall:** Ahora a destruir a los Gamers Asesinos.

**Martha:** Ahora a destruir a Randall, nadie me pone a trabajar.

**Yhadira:** Me toco con Emanuel, digo que bien mas amigos.

—Esto fue Drama Total Videogames, vean nos en la próxima se despide Chris McLane.

* * *

**_Equipos:_**

**Gamers Asesinos**

Molly, Grant, Nuna, Louis, Kaitlyn Randall, Martha

**Hylians **

Alex, Dan, Cristal, Emanuel, Maite, Yhadira

**_Eliminados_**

Clyde, Equipo SNES

Lance, Equipo SNES

* * *

¿Les gusto?, háganmelo saber esto fue Luigi's Mansion y Star Wars The Clone Wars, chris161298 tu ganaste la trivia déjame el juego por PM, actualice hoy porque no estaré mañana así que hasta el martes.

Les he dicho que sus Reviews me ponen más creativo.


	6. Smash ball & Final Smash!

**_Disclamer: _**Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

**A Baseball bat, a Smash ball & Final Smash!**

—La última vez en Drama Total Videogames tuvimos una competencia fantasmal y una gran guerra de las galaxias, esta vez nos quedaremos en la tierra y lucharemos al estilo de Nintendo—Anuncio Chris.

**Comedor 9:00 AM, Mesa de los Hylians.**

— ¿Y tú qué opinas?—Pregunto Yhadira a Emanuel.

—No, creo que estas diciendo en pocas palabras…

—Atención concursantes hora de su desafío—Anuncio Blaineley

**_Confesionario_**

**Iris:** Si algo que odio de volver es que nunca nos dejan desayunar.

—Hoy jugaremos un juego nominado a mejor banda sonora, mejor juegos luchas y ganador de este último premio, y es Super Smash Bros Brawl—Anuncio Blaineley.

**_Confesionario_**

**Iris:** No sé porque, pero todos los juegos son de niñitos preferiría algo más competitivo.

—Hoy tendrán cinco pruebas, el equipo que gane tres de cinco gana y ya saben que pasa con el otro—Anuncio Chris.

—Su primera prueba se las daré yo y esta vez no será en La Arena al patio—Ordeno Blaineley.

**Patio**

Se ve una gran pista de correr y una base alta donde se encontraba una bolsa de arena que tenia ojos.

—Como algunos sabrán su primera prueba es el Home Run Contest, Donde tendrán que golpear la bolsa de arena por equipos de cuatro, el equipo que haga mayor longitud gana—Anuncio la Anfitriona—Hylians les toca, recuerden para mandarla más lejos deben hacerle daño y solo tienen diez segundos.

**Iris, Maite, Cristal e Yhadira**

—Tienen un minuto para planear como lo harán—Anuncio Blaineley.

—Oigan yo le pego—Anuncio Iris.

—Yo sé cómo hacerle daño—Exclamo Yhadira.

—Pegándole con el bate—Dijo Cristal.

—Si digo no Cristal solo imagina que es Martha—Dijo Yhadira.

—Empiecen recuerden solo tienen diez segundos—Anuncio Blaineley.

—Cristal vamos—Apoyo Maite.

La chica empezó a golpear la bolsa con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se oyó que quedaban tres segundos rápidamente la chica se quito para que Iris golpeara la bolsa de arena con el bate.

—Increíble dos mil quinientos metros—Exclamo Blaineley.

**Dan, Alex y Emanuel**

—Alex tú te encargaras de golpearla—Ordeno Emanuel.

—Pero…

—Cállate tu solo hazlo—Dijo Emanuel.

—Creo que deberíamos oírlo—Dijo Dan.

—Tú también cállate—Ordeno el chico.

Ambos Emanuel y Dan empezaron a golpear la bolsa con bastante fuerza y a los dos segundos pasaron a Alex a batear, el chico cerro sus ojos y golpeo la bolsa de arena sin darse cuenta que lo hizo del lado contrario.

—Bueno esto es inusual pero fueron menos tres mil metro, ósea llevan menos mil—Dijo Blaineley.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabias batear?—Pregunto un colérico Emanuel.

—Te lo trate de decir pero no me dejaste—Respondió el rubio.

—Eso te pasa por no oír a los de tu equipo—Rebatió el peli azul.

—Gamers Asesinos les toca y con que la muevan por lo menos un centímetro ganan esta parte—Anuncio Blaineley.

**Martha, Grant y Randall**

—Yo me encargo de batearla—Anuncio Randall.

—De acuerdo—Respondieron los otros dos.

Grant y Martha empezaron a golpear con toda su fuerza y luego Randall bateo la bolsa.

—Mil doscientos metro—Anuncio Blaineley—Por puro protocolo pasen los últimos.

**Nuna, Louis, Molly y Kaitlyn**

—Apúrense tortolitos—Grito Molly viendo que Nuna y Louis no se apuraban.

**_Confesionario_**

**Louis:** Se que dije que iba a destruir a Nuna pero es tan linda digo soportable no como el resto de mi equipo y tal vez solo tal vez no sea tan torpe como pensamos.

**Nuna:** Se que dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso pero por favor yo con Louis, aunque no puedo decir que es feo es guapo digo no tan feo.

Louis, Molly y Kaitlyn empezaron a golpear la bolsa con toda su fuerza y luego Molly golpeo la bolsa con toda su fuerza.

—Tres mil novecientos veinte metros, es obvio que ustedes ganaron, y ahorra a su segundo desafío que se los preparo el Chef.

**La Arena**

Se veía dos plataformas ambas con su logo correspondiente.

—Bienvenidos a su segunda prueba elijan al más veloz de su equipo—Ordeno el Chef.

**Hylians**

— ¿Quién es el mas rápido?—Pregunto iris.

**_Confesionario_**

**Yhadira:** Tengo dos opiniones acerca de Iris o nos llevara a la victoria o nos hundirá con ella, pero creo que es más la primera ella es muy buena persona cuando no está en su modo general destruye Martha.

—Yo opino que vaya Emanuel él es el más rápido—Dijo una emocionada Yhadira.

**_Confesionario_**

**Emanuel:** Ok, lo diré solo una vez ella…

—Bien creo que iré yo—Anuncio Randall.

—De acuerdo escorias, su desafío es conocido como el Target Smash donde deben romper las dianas en el menor tiempo posible, pero dado a que me pareció poco interesante agregó minas bombas y algunos amigos que los pueden matar.

Se veía un el nivel 5 de Target Smash de Brawl solo que en ella habían algunos guerreros, cinco en total que eran: Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Peach y Zelda.

— ¿No, nos darás algo para defendernos?—Pregunto Emanuel.

—Si vayan a esa mesa y tomen una carta—Ordeno el Chef señalando hacia una mesa con diez cartas en ella.

Emanuel tomo una carta y en ella se encontraba la palabra: "Samus".

— ¿Qué hago con ella?—Pregunto el chico al Chef.

—Dame eso—Dijo quitándole la carta y dándole el Power Suit de Samus.

El chico probo cómo funcionaba y logro hacer que saliese un misil del traje que impacto al Chef.

**_Confesionario_**

**Chef:** Tenemos para un estúpido simulador virtual de no sé cuantos billones de euros pero no para mi paga.

— ¿Que te toco a ti?—Pregunto el Chef.

El chico le mostro la tarjeta que decía "S. Wario" el Chef al leer esto le dio el traje de Wario Man a Randall.

— ¡Chico de Hierro tu primero!—Ordeno el Chef—En tu marca, listo y fuera.

El chico corrió a todo lo que pudo, primero destruyo la Diana que tenia arriba y vio que Mario se le acercaba y el pudo darle un golpe cargado e ir por el segundo que estaba debajo del luego giro y le dio con un misil al tercero y cuarto para luego subir y darle al quinto al llegar al séptimo se encontró con: Yoshi, Kirby y Zelda no le dio tiempo de girar así que lo terminaron venciendo y al vencerlo cayó en una de las muchas minas que había esquivado.

—Bien eso hace seis dianas para los Hylians, les toca a los Gamers, chico Wario en tu marca listo y fuera—Anuncio el Chef.

El chico que estaba con el traje de Wario hizo lo que ya sabía derribando primero a sus adversarios y luego destruyo cada una de las dianas.

—Impresionante Dos minutos, ganador del segundo punto los Gamers—Anuncio el Chef—Bueno ahora esperen a que llegue Chris con su tercera prueba y tal vez ultima—Dijo el Chef viendo a los Hylians.

**La Arena**

Se veía un tipo de sala de concursos con dos palcos ubicados frontalmente cada uno con el logo correspondiente a su equipo.

—Bienvenidos a su tercer y posible ultimo desafío que lo llamare Desafío de Genios—Anuncio Chris—Las reglas son fáciles hare una pregunto acerca de Brawl a cada equipo si contestan correctamente será un punto—Muy bien vayan a los palcos de ahí son cinco preguntas para cada equipo cualquiera puede contestar, Primera pregunta para los Gamers Asesinos: ¿En qué año salió el Super Smash Bros Brawl?

Ante esto el equipo se empezó a ver para ver si alguien sabía la respuesta pero nadie la sabia así que Martha levanto la mano.

—Creo que es en el 2000—Dijo la rubia algo insegura.

—Incorrecto la respuesta correcta es 2008, primera pregunta para los Hylians: ¿Quiénes son los que entran en nuevo ingreso a este juego?—Pregunto Chris.

—Fácil son: Diddy Kong, Ike, King Dedede, Lucario, Lucas, Meta Knight, Pikmin & Olimar, Pit, Pokémon Trainer, R.O.B., Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Toon Link, Wario, Wolf, Zero Suit Samus—Recito Yhadira.

**_Confesionario_**

**Emanuel:** Además de linda es inteligente, me pregunto que opinara ella de mí.

—Correcto segunda pregunta para los Gamers Asesinos: ¿Quién es el que encabeza la Tier List de este juego?—Pregunto Chris

— ¿Qué es una Tier List?—Pregunto Kaitlyn.

—Es la lista de los personajes más poderosos—Dijo Chris.

—Creo que es Ike solo miren como se ve de fuerte—Dijo Grant.

—En realidad el es el veinticuatro, y ahora segunda pregunta para los Hylians: ¿Qué premio gano este juego?—Pregunto Chris.

–Mejor juego de Luchas—Anuncio de nuevo Yhadira.

—Correcto, al parecer alguien si pone atención, tercera pregunta para los Gamers: ¿Quiénes son Personajes de franquicias externas?—Pregunto Chris.

—Sonic y Solid Snake—Respondió un irritado Randall.

**_Confesionario_**

**Randall:** Estoy rodeado de patanas que no saben nada, ahora como me deshago de la chica yo lo sé todo, creo que ya se.

—Correcto tercera pregunta para los Hylians: ¿El juego tiene dos modos cuáles son?

Yhadira estuvo a punto de contestar cuando sintió algo en la garganta y al intentar hablar se empezó a inflamar cada vez más y más.

**_Confesionario_**

**Randall:** Solo digamos que la señorita alérgica la maní no sabe qué cargo una bolsa conmigo siempre y que tengo una excelente puntería.

—De acurdo Yhadira ya está estable en la enfermería continuemos.

—Creo que es: Brawl y Melee—Respondió Alex con un aire de intelectualidad.

—No ni siquiera se acerca—Al decir esto Chris, todos vieron feo a Alex—Cuarta pregunta Gamers: ¿Personaje que tiene el Gancho de fuego?

—Fácil es Luigi—Dijo Nuna.

—Correcto vamos dos a dos, Hylians su cuarta pregunta es: ¿Productora del Juego?

—Sega—Anuncio un emocionado Alex.

—No, creo que deberían taparle la boca a ese niño si sigue así, última pregunta Gamers: ¿Diseñador principal del Juego?

—Creo que Sakura o algo así—Menciono un despreocupado Grant.

—No tienen dos puntos, Hylians si responden bien ganan este punto y si no pues desempate que si por alguien—Dijo Chris viendo a Alex—pierden mandaran a alguien que empieza con A y termina con lex a casa—Dijo Chris.

—Pero no conocemos a ningún Ayterminalexacasa—Dijo Alex.

—Mejor pasemos a su pregunta: ¿Qué Ítem del juego puede invocar a un Pokémon?

—Las pokebolas—Dijo Alex.

—In… Digo Correcto, ganadores del punto Hylians—Anuncio Chris algo sorprendido—Bueno vayan a su cuarto reto creo que les gustara.

**_Confesionario_**

**Alex:** No soy idiota solo hago como que si los soy es aburrido ser inteligente todo el tiempo y además jamás tuve un amigo hasta ahora o eso creo.

**La Arena**

—Bienvenidos a su cuarto Desafío su reto es muy conocido por algunos mientras que por otros no su reto de hoy es una pequeña probadita del Modo Aventura del juego—Anuncio Blaineley.

—Hoy ocho competidores, cuatro de cada equipo irán a esta misión, y dado a que sería suicida les conseguimos estos—Dijo Chris mientras mostraba ocho trajes.

—Jugadores elijan a sus cuatro representantes—Anuncio Blaineley.

**Hylians**

—Yo digo que vaya: Dan—Opino Emanuel.

—Yo opino que vayan: Maite que es la inteligente, Emanuel que es el ágil, Yhadira que sabe todo acerca de este juego, y Alex que les aportara algo—Opino Dan.

—No objeto nada—Anunciaron los cuatro elegidos.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Vamos a ir: Martha, Nuna, Louis y Yo—Impuso Randall.

—Mira Randall no se tu pero nadie te nomino para ser jefe de este equipo—Dijo Grant.

—Yo apoyo al chico—Dijo Molly.

—Mira tú estorbo yo soy el capitán de este equipo te guste o no y soy el más adecuado de todos ustedes que son una bola de inútiles y tarados—Insulto Randall.

—Mira tú Randall a mi no me vas a estar insultando—Respondió Grant dándole un golpe en la cara.

Randall no tuvo tiempo de devolverle el golpe porque el Chef lo sujeto y le dio una bolsa y lo mando con sus compañeros.

**Hylians**

Se ve a Alex vestido con una camisa rosa unos pantalones del mismo color y unos zapatos rojos y una gorra con el rostro de Kirby.

—Bueno el Chef nos dijo que era uno para cada uno y yo los elegí—Dijo Alex—Para Maite y Emanuel—Dijo el chico dándole dos mazos y dos abrigos uno morado y uno rosado—Yhadira—El chico le dio una tiara y un vestido blanco con detalles morados.

—Interesante los uniste según sus personalidades—Comento Yhadira.

**Gamers Asesinos**

Se ve a Randall usando una corona, una armadura de pecho y una capa negra.

—Toma Louis—Dijo Randall tirándole un traje de un príncipe con todo y capa—Martha—El chico le tendió un traje de expandes azul y una pistola—Y Nuna—Dijo el chico tirándole un vestido rosa con detalles de color oro.

—Bueno se les enviara a una parte conocida como el laberinto—Anuncio Chris.

**Hylians**

Se miraba un gran estadio donde una flor con dos jaulas apareció en medio de este.

—La Floro Piraña, ataquen a cualquier jaula eso la destruirá—Dijo Yhadira.

—Y ¿Como quieres que hagamos algo?—Pregunto Maite.

—Obvio Usen los poderes de sus trajes—Dijo Yhadira y al terminar de decirlo uso su Fuego de Din con la Floro Piraña.

— ¿Cómo los usamos?—Pregunto Emanuel.

—Solo piensen en ello, ustedes tienen que trabajar en conjunto—Anuncio Yhadira.

Ambos empezaron a golpear una jaula con sus mazos y Alex salto y se convirtió en roca.

—Ya casi la vencemos—Anuncio Yhadira y justo después de anunciarlo vencieron a La Floro Piraña y apareció una puerta.

Entraron por ella Maite y Alex mientras Emanuel se quedo atrás con Yhadira.

— ¿Has jugado mucho esto, cierto?—Pregunto el chico.

—Casi siempre pero me gusta los que tienen más movimiento—Respondió la chica.

—Creo que hay que avanzar—Dijo Yhadira.

—Si creo.

**Gamers Asesinos**

Se veía la cubierta del Hal Abarda y un gran monstro de dos cabezas y de dos colores rosa y celeste.

— ¿Creen que lo debemos atacar?—Pregunto Martha.

—No que va es solo un adorno—Contesto Louis.

—Déjenmelo a mi—Anuncio Louis que empezó a golpearlo con su espada y con varios movimientos especiales, luego Martha se le unió dándole con su pistola que lo paralizo un momento y justo después Randall le dio un golpe cargado.

—Creo que ya entendí como funcionan estos trajes—Se dijo asimismo.

**Hylians**

Se veían muchas ruinas y de la nada salió un robot con varias piernas mecánicas.

—Tengan cuidado Porky es poderoso—Advirtió Yhadira.

Los tres chicos intentaron esquivar cada ataque para luego intentar atacar a Porky

**Gamers Asesinos **

Se veía una plataforma suspendida y de la nada aprese R.O.B oscuro.

—Ya me canse de pelear—Dijo Martha.

—Pero si tú no haces nada—Le dijo Nuna.

—Cuidado—Advirtió Louis dado a que vio que R.O.B Oscuro llevaba una Bomba y se la tiro a ambas chicas fuera de la plataforma.

**_Confesionario_**

**Louis:** Y quede yo con el capitán idiota.

**Hylians**

—Chicos por aquí—Guio Yhadira.

Se veía una puerta diferente a las demás no era roja o naranja, era purpura.

—Entremos—Dijo Alex.

Al entrar había una plataforma violeta y un gran portal en medio de esta plataforma.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Oye Louis, ven es aquí—Dijo Randall.

—Ok—Respondió el chico.

Entraron a la misma puerta violeta y luego se dirigieron al portal.

Al entrar vieron que había un gran monstro gigante con unas enormes alas.

—Chicos concéntrense en sus ataques especiales eso le hace más daño a Tabuu—Grito Yhadira que estaba atacando a Tabuu.

Tabuu uso un ataque diferente a los que usaba extendió sus alas y mando a Alex, Maite y Louis fuera de la plataforma.

—Rayos es muy poderoso—Dijo Emanuel.

—No más que yo—Yhadira lo iba acabar justo cuando Randall uso su ataque especial para acabarlo.

**La Arena**

—Muy bien, el ganador del punto es los Hylians—Anuncio Chris.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito una escandalizada Martha—Randall acabo al monstro nosotros ganamos.

—En realidad eso pareció pero fue Yhadira quien lo destruyo con su Fuego de Din—Dijo Chris.

—Dado a que van dos a dos nos toca el gran desempate de hoy elijan a sus dos competidores mas fuertes—Ordeno Blaineley.

—Hylians a ¿Quienes eligen?—Pregunto Chris.

—Opino que vayan Dan e Iris–Opino Yhadira.

—No objeto—Anuncio Iris.

Dan solo se encogió de hombros

—Gamers ¿y ustedes?—Pregunto Blaineley.

—Grant y yo—Anuncio Randall.

**_Confesionario_**

**Molly:** No sé porque pero Randall ya me harto yo quería participar pero solo él, me desharé de Él sea lo último que haga en este juego.

—Su último reto es una pelea de parejas—Anuncio la conductora.

—Ahora elijan a su personaje—Anuncio Chris que señalaba un tablero que contenía a todos los personajes del juego.

**Hylians**

—Yo elijo a Meta Knight—Anuncio Iris.

Dan solo señalo a la persona que estaba arriba de Zelda.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Muy bien elijo a Mario—Dijo Randall.

—Como sea yo elijo a Ike—Dijo Grant.

—Ahora su pista será seleccionada por el Chef—Anuncio Chris.

—Les pondré algo fácil Final Destination—Dijo el Chef.

—Las reglas son fáciles destruyan a sus oponentes y por cierto tengan cuidado ustedes se pueden lastimar a ustedes mismos o a su compañero por cierto constan de tres vidas cada uno—Anuncio Blaineley.

**Final Destination**

Se veía un hermoso paisaje espacial atrás de una plataforma azul, luego sale de un tubo Randall, de un halo de luz Grant, Iris llego en una estrella y Dan del símbolo de la trifuerza.

—3, 2, 1 Go—Anuncio una voz.

Ambas parejas empezaron a luchar iris empezó a luchar contra Randall y Dan contra Grant.

—Ríndete idiota—Le dijo Iris a Randall.

—Tal vez sea un idiota pero no más que tú y Grant—Anuncio el chico.

—Como me dijiste maldito bastardo—Dijo Grant.

—Como oíste marica—Dijo Randall.

Dan aprovecho la discusión para tomar una Smart Bomb y lanzársela a los dos que estaban ahí, y esta los mando a volar.

—Bien hecho Dan—Felicito Iris.

Los dos chicos regresaron en una plataforma y ambos bajaron Grant fue rápido y ataco a Iris mandándola a volar.

Cuando regreso Iris a la pista de la nada apareció una Bola Smash.

Dan fue más rápido que todos y logro atrapar la Bola ejecutando así su Smash Final a Randall, El Corte de la Trifuerza.

—Bien solo le queda una vida y dos a Grant—Se dijo así misma Iris.

—Mira mariquita por tu culpa estamos perdiendo—Se burlo Randall cuando había llegado.

—Tu ya me hartaste y no me importa si perdemos por lo menos así me desharé de una rata—Dijo con un tono de ultratumba.

Grant noqueo a Randall con una Nuez Deku y luego cargo su ataque conocido como erupción mandando así a Randall muy lejos, Grant no se dio cuenta que Iris logro conseguir un Bate de Baseball ella lo cargo y lo saco de la plataforma.

—Randall fue vencido—Anuncio una voz.

—Solo me queda una vida y no dejare que me ganen—Anuncio Grant.

Se fue con toda su fuerza hacia Iris le dio un buen golpe con su espada mandándola a volar, el chico vio una Bola Smash y logro apoderarse de ella y logro ejecutar su Smash Final Greath Eather, a Dan, Iris tomo su oportunidad y logro golpear al chico con una Bomba que lo mando a volar.

—Grant fue vencido—Anuncio la voz—Los ganadores son Los Hylians.

**La Arena**

—Como oyeron hoy deberán eliminar a alguien—Anuncio Chris.

—Creo que por fin llego tu día—Le dijo Grant al chico.

**Sala de Eliminación**

—Hoy es un día muy especial porque veremos quién voto por quien—Anuncio Blaineley, dicho esto saco una televisión donde se veían las votaciones de cada uno.

**Molly:** Adiós vil rata—Dijo la chica marcando la foto de Randall.

**Grant:** Nadie me insulta y se sale con las suyas—El chico marco la foto de Randall.

**Nuna:** Grant hiciste que perdiéramos, uno siempre tiene la cabeza en el juego—La chica voto por Grant.

**Louis:** Adiós capitán idiota—El chico voto por Randall.

**Kaitlyn:** No se por quién votar aunque Grant hizo que perdiéramos el desafío—La chica voto por Grant.

**Martha:** Adiós inútil—La chica voto por Grant.

**Randall:** Adiós Grant—El voto por Grant

—Interesante fue un empate—Dijo Blaineley—Dado a que no hay un desempate los enviare con las dos manos y usaron su anterior traje el que venza en menor tiempo se queda.

**Final Destination**

Se vea a Grant luchando con dos manos conocidas como: Crazy Hand y Master Hand.

—Ya me hartaron—El chico ataco a ambas manos con una gran velocidad.

—Muy bien fueron tres minutos—Anuncio Blaineley.

Se ve a Randall atacando a ambas manos al estilo Mario Bros.

—Ya casi—El chico uso su ataque de Gancho para destruir a una mano y luego fue contra la otra.

—Interesante dos minutos, Grant tú te vas—Anuncio Blaineley.

**_Confesionario_**

**Grant:** Si hoy es mi último día hare que valga la pena antes de irme.

—Bien Grant algo que quieras decir antes de irte para siempre y nunca volver—Pregunto Blaineley.

—Si—Se bajo de la catapulta y como todo su equipo estaba ahí se acerco a Randall y le dio un golpe justo en la entrepierna—Cuídense de Randall—Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Blaineley disparara la catapulta.

—Bien eso fue todo hasta la próxima vez esto fue Drama Total Videogames.

* * *

**_Equipos:_**

**Gamers Asesinos**

Molly, Nuna, Louis, Kaitlyn Randall, Martha

**Hylians **

Alex, Dan, Cristal, Emanuel, Maite, Yhadira

**_Eliminados_**

Clyde, Equipo SNES

Lance, Equipo SNES

Grant, Gamers Asesinos

* * *

Y que les digo me gusto este capítulo.

Bueno y hay esta Chris161298 tu capitulo basado en Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Los Afthermaths/Secuelas (No sé como se llamen en su país) serán en los capítulos 8, 14 y 23.

La próxima trivia es dentro de una semana.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y recuerden un Review para mi es mas creatividad, hasta la proxima dado a que ahora sera una vez por semana gracias a que tengo muchas tareas ahora.


	7. Operación de KS Zombies por doquier

**_Disclamer:_**Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

**Advertencias:** Actividad Paranormal, sangre, violencia y mas; Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

**Operación de K.S. Zombies por doquier**

—La última vez en Drama Total Videogames, nuestros campistas tuvieron peleas sin fin primero demostrando que debes oír a tu equipo, luego que la velocidad no es todo y que no todo lo que se ve torpe es torpe, Grant tuvo que abandonarnos por no entender que las ratas siempre tienen un plan extra, ¿Qué pasara hoy?, ¿Quién se irá a casa? Y ¿Qué juego jugaremos hoy?

**Gran Comedor 12:00 am**

—K…S

Kar…Sul…

Karmen…Voy por ti

Gran Comedor 10 am

—Buenos días chicos preparen sus varitas hoy jugaremos…

Chris no pudo continuar porque se oyó un grito desgarrador en el aire y luego todas las ventanas se cerraron y las luces se apagaron.

—Karmen Sulkul, ¿Dónde te escondes?

Todos se asustaron y se pegaron más los unos a los otros.

—Hay estas niña ahora muere—Dicho esto Kaitlyn sintió un alón y luego sintió como la arrastraban.

—Ayuda—Fue lo último que se oyó.

Las ventanas se abrieron y las luces se encendieron.

—Chris alabo como intentas asustarnos pero eso está muy gastado—Dijo Randall.

—Yo… esto… no…El—Fue lo único que él pudo mencionar antes de desmayarse junto con Blaineley luego el Chef salió de la cocina.

—Me temía que algún día pasara esto, esta mansión estaba embrujada y el idiota de Chris la compro porque estaba en remate.

—Si claro como no esto es un patético desafío suyo—Dijo Randall.

—Si quieres no me creas pero ahora todos tienen que estar atentos El juro vengarse de cualquiera que viviera en su casa—Dicho esto el Chef quito un retrato de la pared y se veía un botón él lo toco y la pared se empezó a abrir y les hizo señas a todos para que entraran.

**Base militar**

—Bienvenidos a mi pequeño bunquer militar tomen—El chef les paso armas a cada jugador—Tengan cuidado El es un fantasma vengativo.

— ¿Por qué secuestro a Kaitlyn?—Pregunto Louis.

—Por sus iníciales K.S, que son exactamente idénticas a las de su prometida que lo engaño por otro—Respondió el Chef.

—Pero…no podemos dejarla aquí ella siempre esta hay cuando la necesitamos—Exclamo Nuna.

—Cierto deberíamos salvarla y no correr como gallinas—Secundo Louis.

—Si como quieran chica yo mando aquí y su novio—Dijo Emanuel.

—Mira Emanuel, nadie te está pidiendo que vayas con nosotros yo los acompaño chicos—Dijo Molly.

—Si van a salir lleven estas—Anuncio el Chef dándoles un par de armas a cada quien.

—Si van ustedes perdedores también iremos todos—Dijo Emanuel.

—Y, ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Cristal.

—Se que nada de esto es real, te apuesto a que es un desafío.

—Vamos—Dijo Randall.

Dicho esto ambos equipos salieron por donde entraron y oyeron el ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos.

—Oigan, ¿Dónde están Chris y Blaineley?—Pregunto Nuna.

—Creo que ya no están más en este mundo—Dijo Alex con un tono frio y lúgubre, y se acerco a los presentadores y saco una flor de quien sabe dónde, y se la puso a Chris en el pecho y luego saco otra y se la puso a Blaineley.

—No creo que estén muertos—Dijo Randall acercándose a donde estaban los supuestos difuntos y cuando vio que estaban apuñalados y sangre salía cerca de ellos se alejo un poco.

—Es-so significa que estamos en peligro—Anuncio Nuna.

—Fuera de mi casa—Exclamo la voz desconocida.

—Ahora si tengo miedo—Dijo Randall.

Todos pasaron atreves del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y oyeron un grito de Kaitlyn.

—Ayu-yu-da

—Es Kaitlyn debemos salvarla—Dijo una preocupada Nuna.

—Creo que deberían salvarse primero ustedes—Anuncio la voz que ataco a Randall y ha este le salieron varios cortes en el pecho como si hubiesen sido hechos con una espada y luego le empezó a salir sangre para luego caer al frio suelo—Salgan de mi casa si no quieren sufrir lo mismo—Dijo sínicamente la voz.

—Esto parece trabajo de carniceros—Comento Emanuel viendo el cadáver de Randall.

— ¡¿Carniceros?!—Grito Yhadira.

—Si ya sabes los de la carne…—El chico no pudo continuar porque Yhadira se había desmayado.

—Como iba diciendo mejor salgamos de aquí—Dijo Iris yendo directamente a la salida, iba a abrir la puerta pero no pudo—E-Es-ta Sellada

—Ustedes no quisieron irse, les di una oportunidad ahora morirán—La voz anuncio para luego reírse malévolamente.

—Hay que pedirle ayuda al Chef—Exclamo Nuna algo asustada.

—Oigan, ¿No creen que deberíamos darle un lindo funeral?—Pregunto Cristal señalando a Randall.

—No—Respondieron casi todos al unisonido.

Todos llegaron al bunquer pero nadie les abría Molly logro abrir la puerta y lo que vieron hay les dio asco y terror, el Chef estaba degollado y todos sus intestinos fuera de él.

—Ok creo que queda claro que esto no es un desafío—Dijo una nerviosa Nuna.

— ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?—Pregunto Maite al borde de las lagrimas.

—Yo tengo una idea—Respondió Dan—Hay que ir hasta el sótano, salvar a Kaitlyn luego subir rápido hasta el último nivel y luego saldremos por la cúpula del observatorio.

—Buen plan Dan solo hay un pequeño problema, que estamos atrapado con un fantasma que nos quiere matar—Grito una histérica Maite.

—Cálmate enana si estamos todos juntos no nos puede matar—Dijo un despreocupado Emanuel que estaba cargando sobre su espalda a una inconsciente Yhadira.

—Bien mejor movámonos—Ordeno Iris.

Todos bajaron hacia al sótano pero justo antes de llegar Maite tropezó cayendo lo que faltaba de gradas junto con Molly Emanuel llego lo más rápido que pudo y vio a su hermana llena de sangre algunas lagrimas se le escaparon y no vio como el fantasma lo tomaba por la espalda halándolo a él y Yhadira.

— ¿Oigan y Emanuel?—Pregunto Alex.

Nadie le puso atención a Alex y el chico se preocupo un poco.

—Chicas—Grito Nuna preocupada, llego lo más rápido que pudo y vio lo que temía ambas estaban muertas.

—Oigan y si mejor dejamos sola a Kaitlyn—Dijo un nervioso Louis.

—A un amigo nunca se le deja atrás—Respondió Nuna.

Todos siguieron a Nuna por lo que quedaba de gradas hasta que llegaron al final donde vieron que Kaitlyn estaba casi muerta y metida dentro un tipo de prisión.

—A-A-yu-de-nme—Suplico la chica.

— ¿Cómo la sacamos?—Pregunto Cristal.

—Creo que se como, Dan, ¿Puedes romper esa celda?—Pregunto Louis.

—Tal Vez–Respondió el chico peli azul.

El chico golpeo con su cuchillo justo donde empezaban los barrotes y por fortuna la reja cayo pero no se percataron de algo.

—Cayeron justo en mi trampa—Dijo Kaitlyn con una voz que daba miedo y al pararse todos se dieron cuenta que parecía más un cadáver que la dulce y linda Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn empezó a acercárseles lentamente y entonces Cristal reacciono y empezó a dispararle pero nada le pasaba a la chica.

—¡Esto es inútil corran!—Grito una nerviosísima Nuna que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente de ella y no era más que nadie que Randall con una ballesta que le disparo a Nuna haciéndola caer por las gradas.

— ¡Como te atreves!—Grito un enfadado Louis que tomo su arma y le disparo justo en la cabeza a Zombie Randall haciendo que la cabeza de este explotara.

—Nuna—Dijo el chico acercándose a la chica para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

— ¡Louis hay que salir de aquí!—Grito Iris tomando a Louis rápido y llevándoselo a rastras al subir del sótano vieron que solo habían tres personas más: Cristal, Alex y Dan.

— ¿Y los demás?—Pregunto Iris que acaba de depositar a Louis en el suelo.

—Muertos—Respondió Alex arrastrando las palabras.

—Pero hay algo raro aquí, ustedes, ¿Creen en los Zombies?—Pregunto Cristal—Yo sí y mas en esto que da miedo.

—Un momento ustedes no piensan que Chris nos pudo meter en "La Arena" para simular todo esto—Dijo Dan.

—Podría ser pero para verlo deberíamos ir a investigar—Dijo Iris.

—Dividámonos en grupos: Iris y Dan ustedes dos vayan su código será M y Cristal, Louis y yo seremos el otro grupo nuestro código para la comunicación será K—Ordeno Alex.

— ¿Quién te nomino líder?—Pregunto un enojado Louis.

—Yo no creo que haya objeciones señorito—Respondió Alex.

—Enserio, ¿Van a dejar al idiota a cargo?—Pregunto Louis.

—Idiota tu, yo tengo un…

—Luego siguen tortolos hay que movernos ahorita—Les dijo una fastidiada Iris.

— ¿Y a ti quien te nombro capitana?—Preguntaron los dos al unisonido.

— ¿Qué dijeron?

—Nada—Respondieron ambos asustados de la chica.

—Eso creí ahora muévanse.

Los cinco que quedaban empezaron a moverse escaleras arriba justo hacia donde estaba la Sala de controles y La Arena.

—Aquí es—Exclamo Cristal.

—Entremos—Ordeno Iris.

Los cinco entraron y cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que todo estaba en blanco y luego se dieron cuenta que la maquina estaba apagada.

—Está apagada—Exclamo Iris.

—Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Pregunto Louis.

—Pues adivine—Respondió la chica.

—Oigan encontré el manual—Grito Alex—Dice para revisar si su MKR esta encendido verifique que el botón de encendido esta en on.

—Bueno este está en off maldita MKR…

— ¿Ósea que si es real lo que está pasando?—Pregunto un nervioso Louis.

—C-C-re-o que s-si—Respondió la chica.

Justo en ese momento se oye la voz de nuevo.

—Se los advertí y ahora están a mi merced, uno a uno morirán—Al terminar esa frase se oyó como algo o más bien alguien la quería derivar.

—Corran—Grito Iris al ver como todos los Zombies empezaban a entrar por la puerta que había sido derivada, los cinco concursantes corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero cuando se dieron cuenta Los Zombies estaban por toda la sala.

—Tengo una idea enciendan esto—Grito una desesperada Cristal.

— ¡¿Cómo?!—Pregunto Alex.

—Yo me encargo—Anuncio Iris y justo antes de que Los Zombies los alcanzaran Iris le metió una patada al la maquina haciendo que esta encendiera y los transportara.

**Jardín Desconocido**

Se veía un Jardín con varios cuadros en el suelo y una casa atrás de donde cayeron.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunto Iris.

—Creo que estamos en un jardín—Respondió Alex.

—En serio y como te diste cuenta—Dijo Sarcásticamente Dan.

—Oigan creo que se en donde estamos—Respondió Louis.

— ¿Dónde?—Pregunto Iris.

—En el juego Plantas Vs Zombies—Respondió el chico.

Se oyó un estruendo y los Zombies empezaron a entrar.

—Creo que es hora de encargarnos de ellos—Dijo Iris—Dan tu y Alex recojan los soles, Louis y Cristal encárguense de las flores—ordeno Iris—Yo los detendré lo mas que pueda.

Todos empezaron a hacer lo que la chica les pidió dejando una muralla casi impenetrable y justo en eso los Zombies entraron e Iris los iba comandando.

— ¡La convirtieron en una de ellos!—Exclamo Louis.

—Apunten—Le ordeno Alex a las plantas y estas como fieles soldados apuntaron directamente a los Zombies destruyendo a la mitad.

— ¡Vamos si no el esfuerzo de Iris habrá sido en vano!—Animo Cristal.

Lograron destruir a todos y luego "La Arena" los llevo de regreso a la sala, al llegar ahí no había nadie más que ellos cuatro.

—Creyeron que yéndose en ese artilugio se iban a escapar de mi pues no a mí nadie me vencerá—Exclamo la voz.

—Un momento ahorita me acorde que la tía del la vecina de mi primo segundo hija del obstetra de mi abuela que a su vez es amigo de la hermana de mi hermano que tiene un perro que este tiene un amo me dijo como hacer Exorcismos—Recordó Alex.

—Me perdí—Dijo Louis.

—La cosa es que si exorcizamos a Kaitlyn entonces el fantasma desaparecerá para siempre y podrá cruzar a más allá—Dijo Alex.

—Entonces gran genio de los genios, ¿Qué necesitamos?—Pregunto con sarcasmo Cristal.

—Pues necesito: Velas, sal negra y oro puro—Respondió el rubio.

— ¿Dónde conseguimos Oro?—Pregunto Cristal.

—Pues de donde más de…

**Dormitorio de Chris**

Se veía un cuarto grande con una lujosa cama y paredes pintadas de gamas de celeste suaves.

—Bien ahora a buscar cualquier cosa de oro—Ordeno Alex.

— ¿Esto servirá?—Pregunto Louis.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?—Pregunto Cristal.

—Porque es Oro de 10 quilates, yo solo uso Oro de noventa quilates siempre—Dijo el chico sacando una cadena de Oro puro.

—Tenias esa asquerosa cadena todo el tiempo y no nos dijiste—Grito una enfadada Cristal.

—Bien ya tenemos todo solo necesitamos a Kaitlyn—Anuncio Alex.

—Ok yo me encargo de eso—Respondió Dan.

—Como digas.

**Salón de Eliminación**

Se veía la sala con diferente decorada todo en tono negro y rojo, en medio había un circulo de sal y varias candelas.

—Bien ahora solo hay que esperar que venga Dan con Kaitlyn Fantasma Zombie—Dijo Louis.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas y no había llegado Dan.

—Creen ¿Que él es-te m-muerto?—Pregunto Cristal.

—No lo sé—Respondió Alex, los tres salieron de la sala para investigar.

Al llegar al segundo piso de la mansión encontrar sangre, Alex se acerco y comprobó si era reciente.

—Es sangre fresca, lo que significa que D-Dan a m-muerto—Dijo Alex algo triste por su amigo y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon a él y a Cristal.

—Mayor cosa movámonos—Ordeno Louis.

—Mira tú arrogante niño de papi…—Cristal no pudo continuar porque se oyó de nueva la voz fantasmal.

—Solo tres más faltan, quien será el siguiente: El arrogante, El loco o La niña rara.

—No nos lograras matar—Le respondió Alex.

—Eso crees tú

—Chicos tengo un plan—Les dijo Alex y los otros dos se le acercaron.

Luego de esa extraña confrontación los tres volvieron a bajar al sótano donde se estaba la chica sentada.

—Por fin se dignaron a venir—Dijo la voz ahora prepárense para su muerte.

—Como te dije no—Alex rápidamente dibujo el circulo de Sal alrededor de ella y entonces Cristal saca varias velas y las empieza a colocar en la orillas del circulo para luego prenderlas, y por ultimo Louis dibuja una cruz con el oro molido.

—Y ahora yo Alex te ordeno a que salgas de Kaitlyn Sullivan…

—Jamás ella debe pagar por lo que hizo…

—Que no te das cuenta que no es Karmen—Le grito Cristal.

—Yo la amaba…

—Si tanto la amabas, ¿Por qué no la dejaste ir?—Pregunto Louis.

—Es cierto si ella también te amo y estaba arrepentida te estará esperando—Le dijo Cristal.

—Maloso vobiscum et cumm spiritum—Dijo Alex haciendo que Kaitlyn Zombie Fantasma se retorciera del dolor para luego expulsar al fantasma—Les dije que solo necesitábamos una buena distracción.

Y entonces en el circulo sale Chris y Blaineley asustando a Alex asiéndolo desmayar.

—Los Hylians Ganan—Anuncio Chris.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito Cristal.

—Si como sabrán este era un desafío—Anuncio Blaineley.

— ¡¿Pero?! ¡¿Cómo?!—Balbuceo Louis.

—Estamos dentro de la Arena—Explico Chris como si fuese lo más obvio—Los metimos anoche…—Chris no pudo seguir porque Cristal le había pegado en sus partes nobles.

**Sala de Eliminación**

—Bien hoy invite a los dos equipos—Dijo Chris, aunque todos lo estaban fulminando con la mirada.

**_Confesionario_**

**Alex:** Chris deseara nunca haber insultado a los difuntos…

**Iris:** Ese tipo está loco.

—Bien la razón es porque era un desafío de Recompensa y Hylians ustedes ganaron así que ganan un viaje de una semana por crucero—Ante lo que menciono Chris todos se alegraron.

—Y ustedes Equipo perdedor deberán limpiar la cocina—Anuncio Blaineley.

—Por cierto sus contratos prohíben matarnos—Les recordó Chris–Esto fue en Drama Total Videogames hasta la próxima.

* * *

**_Equipos:_**

**Gamers Asesinos**

Molly, Nuna, Louis, Kaitlyn Randall, Martha

**Hylians **

Alex, Dan, Cristal, Emanuel, Maite, Yhadira

**_Eliminados_**

Clyde, Equipo SNES

Lance, Equipo SNES

Grant, Gamers Asesinos

* * *

Y bien este capítulo es de F.E.A.R y de Plantas Vs Zombies, les gusto o no, gracias por los Reviews, Lamento la tardanza, Sus Reviews m ponen más creativo, por cierto que les parece si dibujo a los personajes?, y sin más preámbulo aquí está la:

**Trivia:**

Tres veces mencionadas las iníciales del juego están necesitas mas pues solo te diré que hay mucha velocidad.


	8. Karts, Alas Delta y Submarinos

_**Disclamer:**_Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

**Karts, Alas Delta y Submarinos**

* * *

—En el capitulo anterior de Drama Total nuestros concursantes debieron experimentar el miedo puro y verdadero, algunos enserio se asustaron y otros no tanto al final los Hylians ganaron gracias a Alex y sus rituales satánicos o tal vez ni tanto, los ganadores fueron a un crucero…

—Y si hay dinero para un crucero pero no para mi paga—Dijo el Chef interrumpiendo así a Chris.

—Si como sea como iba diciendo que pasara hoy y quien se irá a casa todo esto descúbranlo aquí en Drama Total.

**Comedor**

_**Confesionario**_

**Randall:** ¡Volvimos a perder por los incompetentes de mi equipo!

**Molly:** No se pero creo que Randall está siendo demasiado pesimista acerca de perder.

**Louis:** Hay el amor lo huelen, bueno aquí exactamente no pero, el amor.

—Bien hoy llegan Los Hylians así que vayan al terreno baldío de la par—Ordeno Chris que acababa de entrar al comedor.

— ¿Te refieres al basurero?—Pregunto Molly.

—Dije terreno Baldío pero si lo ves de ese modo, si es un basurero—Respondió Chris.

**Monte Basura**

—Bien queridos concursantes hoy jugaremos—Se oye música de suspenso—Mario Kart Race—Anuncio Chris.

_**Confesionario**_

**Maite:** No se me dan bien los carros.

**Alex:** (Se ve que hay una bola de cristal en medio del confesionario) Los espíritus de cielo me han hablado ya sé quién se va ir hoy.

—Bien hoy su desafío se divide en tres partes: La primera construir su kart, La segunda obtener a su copiloto y la tercera la gran carrera, su primer desafío empieza ahora deberán reunir piezas para construir su Kart por cierto debe ser submarino y avión también.

—Bien empiecen—Anuncio Blaineley.

**Hylians**

—Bien vamos a buscar las cosas—Dijo Iris—Ustedes—Dijo señalando a Alex y a Dan—Vayan por las ruedas y ustedes dos vayan por la carrosa—Señalo a Yhadira y Emanuel, y tu pequeña vienes conmigo—Ordeno Iris.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Bien Nuna y Kaitlyn ustedes…—Empezó Randall.

—Mira a ti nunca te nombramos jefe así que bájate de ahí—Le ordeno Molly y como el chico no se bajo ella subió y lo empujo el chico se levanto y empezó a atacar a Molly.

**Hylians**

**Alex y Dan**

—Bien por donde vamos, según el mapa deben haber ruedas por aquí—Señalo Alex y levanto su vista del mapa y vio una cueva— ¿Tenemos que entrar?—Pregunto el chico Dan solo asintió y ambos entraron.

Yhadira, Cristal y Emanuel

—Bien hagámoslo así: Cristal tu busca la madera, Yhadira tú busca metal y yo buscare el plástico—Dijo Emanuel.

**Maite e Iris**

—Bien niña tu busca algo con que soldar yo buscare lo demás—Le ordeno Iris a la chica castaña.

**Gamers Asesinos**

_**Confesionario**_

**Molly:** (Se le ve llena de rasguños y morados) Atacar a una mujer eso sí que es inconcebible.

**Molly, Nuna y Kaitlyn**

—Bien busquemos con que hacer nuestro Kart—Dijo Molly— ¿De qué creen que deba estar hecho?—Pregunto la chica.

—Creo que de algo impermeable porque si es de algo metálico se puede oxidar y el plástico sería una buena opción—Contesto Nuna.

—O-Opino lo mismo—Dijo Kaitlyn.

—Bien a buscar plástico se ha dicho—Dijo Molly.

**Randall**

_**Confesionario**_

**Randall:** Maldita zorra ya me las pagara.

—Bien si yo fuera un par de ruedas donde estaría—Se hablaba asimismo el chico antes de chocar con lo que parecía la pared de una cueva.

**Louis**

—Bien una maquina de soldar eso debe ser fácil—Dijo el chico con claro sarcasmo y luego choco con una—Wow eso fue fácil.

**Hylians**

—Bien ahora armar el carro—Dijo Iris y todos empezaron a dar sus ideas.

—Debe ser rojo—Dijo Emanuel.

—No debe ser verde para representarnos—Dijo Maite.

—Rojo.

—Verde.

—Rojo.

—Yo creo que el verde quedaría mejor—Dijo Yhadira.

—Si tienes toda la razón verde será—Dijo Emanuel.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Que será morado—Grito Molly enfadada.

—Debe ser negro—Le grito Randall.

—Saben ya me hartaron—Grito Nuna y luego les pego a ambos.

—Bien para que ustedes dos no se pelen porque no que sea morado oscuro—Opino Kaitlyn.

—Bien—Respondieron los dos.

—Y tiempo—Anuncio Chris saliendo de un montón de basura y antes de que empiece el segundo desafío daremos la ventaja al mejor kart y para ayudarme a calificar aquí están Courtney y Gwen—Dicho esto amabas chicas salieron de extremos opuestos.

—Bien Gamers cuál es su kart—Dicho esto sacaron un Kart color morado oscuro que se veía muy simple y sencillo.

—Me encanta el color—Dijo Gwen poniéndoles un diez.

—No me encanta—Dicho esto Chris les puso un cinco.

—Odio ese color y además están infligiendo la regla numero cincuenta de los programas de televisión al ponerle ese color—Dicho esto les puso un cero.

—Bien eso hace quince puntos—Anuncio Chris—Hylians—Dicho esto salió un flamante carro que parecía más un Ferrari que un kart y era de un color verde.

—Interesante les doy un siete—Anuncio Gwen.

—La gótica no sabe lo que dice les doy un diez—Anuncio Courtney.

—Y yo les doy un nueve y eso los vuelve los ganadores teniendo ventaja, ustedes eligieran quien será su copiloto de ellas dos.

—Ni hablar yo no hare nada—Anuncio Courtney.

—Tienes un contrato—Le dijo Chris.

—El cual mande a analizar por mis abogados y encontraron que yo pongo las condiciones así que yo me quedo con los Hylians—Respondió Courtney.

—Bien no objeto nada a la señorita perfección—Dijo Gwen.

—Bien ahora Chef escóndelas—Anuncio Chris ambas no supieron lo que paso hasta que estuvieron metida en un saco.

—Te demandare por esto McLane–Gritaron ambas chicas.

—Bien su segundo desafío es encontrar a sus copilotos y Hylians dado a que no pudieron escoger su recompensa es esto—Dicho eso les entrega un mapa lleno de equis.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Pregunto Cristal.

—Un mapa de posible localización—Respondió el conductor—Por cierto tengan cuidado con la ninja—Y dicho esto Chris empezó a reírse como maniaco.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Bien separémonos y busquemos—Anuncio Molly.

—Como digas—Respondieron todos empezándose a mover excepto Randall.

— ¿Y ahora que quieres?—Le cuestiono la chica.

—Que tal una alianza—Le propuso el chico.

—Yo contigo, ja no me hagas reír —Respondió la chica.

**Hylians**

—Bien tú opino que es una buena opción separarnos—Opino Yhadira.

—Bien—Respondieron todos y empezaron a moverse.

Alex iba buscando con una especie de brújula y no se dio cuenta que alguien venia tras él y luego todo se puso negro para el chico.

—Ya va uno—Dijo una voz suave y armoniosa.

**Gamers Asesinos**

— ¿Bien Nuna y que dices?—Pregunto Louis, la chica en cuestión estaba roja y tenía un brillo en los ojos.

—Si, si quiero ser tu novia—Dicho esto ambos empezaron a besarse pero luego no supieron lo que paso solo que todo se volvió oscuro y negro.

—A eso lo llamo dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

**Hylians**

—Bien creo que resolví en donde están—Se dijo asimismo una orgullosa Maite para luego caer en la inconsciencia.

Centro del Mote Basura

Se veía a Dan caminando lentamente y luego sale de la nada la Ninja y lo empieza a atacar el solo se pone atento y calcula bien y logro golpearla tomar la llave que tenía en su cinturón y salir corriendo.

**Caverna**

—Bien—Se dijo asimismo Randall abriendo la puerta y cuando entro no había nada—Carajo no hay nada.

—Atención Los Hylians ya encontraron a su copiloto, Gamers les recomiendo que encuentren a su copiloto antes de que muera de asfixia—Anuncio Chris.

—Bien creo que ya sé donde esta—Dicho esto empezó a escavar la tierra con sus manos y encontró algo así como un ataúd lo abrió y encontró a Gwen chupándose el dedo.

**La Arena**

—Bien este desafío lo decide todo—Anuncio Chris y dado a que Dan noqueo a Blaineley yo seré el encargado de su desafío y creo que es obvio que van a manejar así que elijan a su piloto.

**Le Prix Mundial**

Se veía una enorme pista de autos con varios segmentos pasando desde el asfalto a un arrecife, y luego de la nada sale el Chef con un bikini.

_**Confesionario**_

**Louis:** No volveré a dormir jamás.

**Randall:** Traumarte.

**Martha:** Yo lo luciría mucho mejor.

—Corredores en sus marcas—Anuncio el Chef y por el equipo de los Gamers Asesinos estaban Molly y Gwen como copiloto y del otro equipo iban Maite y Courtney.

_**Confesionario**_

**Maite:** Soy un asco manejando pero el idiota de mi hermano me propuso y me reto y mi maldito orgullo me llevo a aceptar.

—Listos y fuera—Grito el Chef.

Molly acelero demasiado rápido y avanzo muy rápido.

—Vas muy rápido baja la velocidad—Le ordeno Courtney.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Vamos acelera maldita carcacha—Le grito Gwen al carro.

—Creo que le falta gasolina—Opino Molly dicho esto se bajo del carro y busco la gasolina en el maletero y le hecho un poco.

—Bien arranca—Le ordeno Gwen y esta arranco y empezaron a moverse.

**Hylians**

Se veía enfrente de ellas una gran cascada y entonces Courtney empezó a gritar y Maite activo el modo Ala Delta justo a tiempo.

**Gamers Asesinos**

— ¿Como piensas hacer para que esta cosa vuele?—Le pregunto Gwen a Molly.

—Con esto—Dicho esto toca un botón y salió volando el techo del Kart y salió una sombrilla.

**Hylians**

—Para o vamos a chocar—Estaba gritando Courtney poniendo más nerviosa a Maite que logro girar justo a tiempo la curva—Eso estuvo cerca—Maite esbozo una sonrisa pero se olvido de lo más importante un conductor siempre ve su camino ella no noto que había una rampa adelante y empezaron a caer y caer—McLane si salgo de esta con vida tu morirás—Grito Courtney.

**Gamers Asesinos**

Se veía que casi iban a cruzar la meta.

—Los ganadores son los Gamers Asesinos—Anuncio Chris—Los espero en la ceremonia de eliminación—Dicho esto los Hylian suspiraron.

**Sala de Eliminación**

—Bien hoy no se irán: Dan, Emanuel, Yhadira y Alex la última salvación es para…—Chris no pudo continuar porque entro Blaineley sudada como si hubiera corrido demasiado.

—Chris…Dinero…Courtney y Gwen—Dijo antes de caer desmayada, Chris ahogo un grito.

—Bien ustedes dos—Dijo señalando a Cristal y a Maite—La primera que recupere el millón se queda—Ante esto ambas quedaron algo atónitas—Muévanse—Grito el conductor.

**Jardín Principal**

Se veía un carro recorriendo los laberintos del jardín.

—Maldito McLane y su obsesión por las plantas—Dijo Courtney.

—Como digas—Dijo Gwen que llevaba una maleta en sus brazos.

—Bien ya quedamos cincuenta y cincuenta—Dijo Courtney.

—Bien.

De la nada empiezan a oírse ruidos de karts a su par y amabas adivinaron que estaba pasando.

—Acelera—Ordeno la pelinegra a la castaña dicho esto el kart azul empezó a ir más rápido atravesando las espesas paredes de los matorrales que conformaban el laberinto luego a su derecha iba un kart rojo y en él una chica de cabello casi rubio y luego a su derecha se vio un kart negro con una chica con casco manejándolo amabas empezaron a rodear el kart pero luego a Courtney se le ocurrió algo.

—Gwen toma el volante necesito hacer una llamada…

**Tienda Explosivo**

Se veía una tienda llena de armas por doquier y en eso se oye como un teléfono empieza a sonar y de la nada una chica pelirroja va a contestar.

—Hola Izzy—Dijo la voz por el celular.

—Holaaaa Courtney—Saludo la pelirroja.

—Me quieres hacer un favor.

**Jardín Principal**

Se veía que el kart azul estaba más cerca y entonces se oyó una fuerte explosión haciendo que el kart azul saliera de control.

—Si—Exclamo feliz Courtney.

—Ya nada nos detendrá—Exclamo Gwen pero entonces se dieron cuenta del carro negro que los iba persiguiendo a gran velocidad y luego cayo otra bomba y la logro esquivar las bombas iban cayendo de lo que parecía ser un avión, pero la chica las logro esquivar con gran facilidad cada una de las bombas para después lanzar lo que parecía un gancho al kart donde las dos chicas iban, logro tomar la maleta, pero antes de que pudiera regresar a su kart una bomba cayó justo encima de este, la chica quedo en el sendero con la maleta extendida y Gwen la tomo.

—Bien hecho Gwen—Dijo Courtney.

—No tan rápido—Grito la chica que hace poco habían votado y lanzo lo que parecía una bomba, las chicas y el kart salieron volando con esta explosión junto a la maleta.

—Si gane—Exclamo Maite.

—En realidad no—Anuncio Chris saliendo de quien sabe donde—Yo dije que se quedaría la que consiguiera la maleta y tu no la tienes.

—Pero yo si—Dicho esto Cristal se quito el casco y saco la maleta que estaba en su kart.

—Bien creo que ya sabemos quién se va hoy…

**Área de Eliminación**

_**Confesionario**_

**Maite:** Es injusto yo necesitaba mucho ese dinero para mis tíos y—La chica empezó a llorar y no se dio cuenta que alguien había visto todo.

— ¿Algunas palabras?—Pregunto Chris a la chica que estaba en la catapulta llorando.

—Tómalo como un no y dispárala—Dijo Blaineley que se notaba que estaba más que irritada Dicho esto la lanzo.

— ¿Bien que pasara ahora? ¿Quién se irá? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de Drama Total.

* * *

1) Lo siento por la tardanza estaba castigado por perder el curso de matemáticas.

2) No sé si podre volver a publicar semana a semana porque casi siempre tenía algo adelantado de los capítulos.

3) Lo siento a todos aquellos que esperaron para ver esta cosa horrible y corta.

4) La ganadora y que necesito que m envié el juego es: gothicgirlGXD

5) Gracias por sus Reviews, como siempre digo me ponen más creativo.

5) Me despido hasta la próxima…Atte.: Víctor.


	9. Rock, Roll & Music

**_Disclamer:_**Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

**Rock, Roll & Music**

* * *

—En el capitulo anterior de Drama Total nuestros concursantes tuvieron una gran carrera los chicos de verde perdieron haciendo que Cristal o Maite se fueran pero paso algo inspirado las chicas de oro Gwen y Courtney se aliaron para robar el millón de dólares lastimosamente su plan no funciono y Maite entre lagrimas fue la eliminada y ¿Qué pasara hoy? Descúbranlo, no cambie y vea Drama Total Videogames…

Se veía la mansión silenciosa solo se oían algunas suaves respiraciones y ronquidos pero que más se podía esperar si eran los dos A.M. luego se oyó un solo de guitarra por toda la mansión que despertó a sus habitantes.

—Atención chicos preséntense al Gran Comedor para su desafío—Anuncio Chris por los altavoces de la mansión ante esto muchos se quedaron en su camas sin querer salir—Si no lo hacen mandare al Chef—Dicho esto más de la mitad ya estaban en el comedor.

**Gran Comedor**

— ¿Alguien sabe de qué es el desafío?—Pregunto Iris.

—De que mas música—Dijo Randall.

—Oigan miren—Señalo Yhadira a la mesa central donde empezaron a salir humo y demás para mostrar a Blaineley y empezó a sonar la música de Blainifica al finalizar la canción y el canto salió Chris de quien sabe dónde.

—Gracias por esa demostración Blaineley, ya que vieron esa demostración deberán como primera parte de las tres que se compone su desafío, montar una canción que se les será elegida al azar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los video juegos?—Pregunto Martha algo somnolienta.

—Que hoy jugaremos Guitar Hero, tendrán que cantar, mostrarme unos buenos acordes y en la última ronda sobrevivir…—Luego Chris vio los rostros de los concursantes que denotaban mucho sueño—…Bien por lo menos nadie está dormido—Dicho esto Dan bota a Alex a quien había tenido que cargar porque no despertaba—Saben que vayan a dormir—Dijo con fastidio.

**Más tarde ese día**

—Bien ya que todos están despiertos—Dicho esto le lanzo una mirada a Alex—Necesito un voluntario—Randall iba a pasar cuando Martha lo aparto y fue ella y de los Hylians todos vieron a Emanuel—Bien ahora saquen un papelito de esta bolsa—Chris les paso la bolsa.

—Nos toco "Oh Izzy"—Dijo Emanuel.

— ¿Qué nos toco?—Pregunto Louis.

—"Voy a lograrlo"…

—Bien elijan a sus cantantes y como jueces hoy tenemos a dos de nuestros favoritos, junten sus aplausos para Trent y LeShawna—Dicho esto ambos salieron tras el escenario donde Blaineley había cantado—Bien que esperan.

**Hylians**

—Opino que pongamos a Cristal y a no se Iris—Opino Emanuel.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Creo que Randall, Martha harían bien a la pareja venenosa—Opino Molly Dicho esto ambos fulminaron a la chica con la mirada.

—Yo quiero hacerla de Sierra—Dijo Nuna.

—Entonces yo seré Cody—Dijo Louis rápidamente.

**Gran escenario**

Se veían dos micrófonos y un gran fondo azul.

—Por cierto se me olvido decirles que cada palabra, estrofa o letra que no canten bien hará que reciban una sacudida de ciento diez volteos—Ante esto el presentador sonrió maliciosamente.

Empezó a sonar una música Jamaiquina.

—Pequeña Izzy, Como te extraño yo —La chica se salto un pedazo y recibió un electroshock—Extraño el día, Y a mi Izzy durmiente.

—Ohhh Ohhh

—Porque de noche es demente

Ohhh Izzy

Ohhh Izzy

Ya no estás aquí

Ohhh mi Izzy

Mi pequeñita

¿Porque te deje ir?—Siguió la chica de chaleco militar.

—De hecho ella te dejo a ti—Canto o más bien dijo Cristal.

—Somos sonrisa

Y aquel mordiscón

De vez en cuando en el brazo

O todo el tiempo jajá…

Extraño su forma

De dar las buenas noches

—Ohhh Ohhh —Volvió a cantar Cristal.

Pateándome los kiwis, el doble —Siguió la chica antes de recibir un segundo electroshock.

Ohhh Izzy

Ohhh Izzy

Ya no estás aquí

Oh mi Izzy

Mi pequeñita

Porque te deje ir

Como te extraño yo…. —Al finalizar ambas se inclinaron.

—Bien yo creo que les toco un tema genial y me gusto como lo hacen chicas, les doy un nueve—Dijo Trent.

—Bueno esto fue raro y vergonzoso no como mi show—Dijo nuestra anfitriona—Les doy un cuatro por el intento.

—Bueno chicas me impresionaron, sobretodo tu flaquita siempre con la mente en el juego aunque te hallan electrocutado—Dicho esto LeShawna les dio un diez.

—Bien Gamers les toca—Al terminar de decir esto se oyó una música con un ritmo de la nueva era.

—Este programa es un tren

Y lo nuestro no podía ser

Votar por mí no estuvo bien

Y ahora tú vas a perder—Empezó Randall con una voz algo ronca y desafinada.

—Ahora tú me vas a juzgar

Disculpa debo vomitar

Vergüenza no tengo ni un poco

Tu hubieses hecho lo mismo—Siguió Martha con una voz que denotaba suavidad y elegancia.

—Voy a lograrlo

Si quieres detenerme inténtalo

La fortuna espera

Es hora de que digas adiós, adiós—Empezaron a cantar ambos al unisonó dándole un matiz perfecto.

—Esto nunca lo imagine  
No soy estrella de TV  
Ahora en la final estoy  
Si no chocamos con ese árbol  
Sah! —Empezó Louis.

—Vas a lograrlo  
Sin quieren detenerte inténtenlo  
La fortuna te espera  
Es hora que le digan adiós, adiós —Siguió Nuna.

—Eres lo peor, Porque me atormentas

Es un juego para ti, mas no para mí—Terminaron Martha y Randall dado a que no sabían que más seguía aparte de que fueron electrocutados.

—Bien chicos me gusto pero les falto—Tren saco la paleta del nueve.

—Un buen intento no como los duendecillos—Dicho esto Blaineley les dio un diez.

—No me gusto para nada es decir tu pequeña, blanquita no sabes cantar—LeShawna les puso un cuatro.

—Al parecer es un empate—Dijo Chris—Bien Alex y Molly ustedes van a cantar cualquier canción de la temporada tres…

**Molly**

—I'm sorry, so sorry.

Sorry like a flower after the first frost.

And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost.

Oops, I really messed up.

At least I 'fessed up!—Empezo a cantar Molly cautivando a todos con su hermosa voz—But I'm sorry, so sorry.

Sorry like a surfer who's busted her board!

And I'm sorry like the band when they played a wrong chord...

Oops, I really screwed up.

I felt some dude up!

But, I'm sorry, so sorry!

Geoff, I really think you rule.

You're so cute that you make me drool!

And if you give me one more chance...

I'll do my happy, happy dance!

Geoff, you're the one for me.

And I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily...

Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond...

Sorry. — Termino la chica haciendo que todos la ovacionaran de pie.

— ¿Ya perdimos verdad?—Pregunto Emanuel a Yhadira.

—No oíste su voz sería un milagro que Alex la iguale—Dijo la chica.

**Alex**

—Molly quédate necesito tu ayuda—La chica se quedo con una duda así que mejor se quedo y Alex le susurro en el oído algo y ella asintió—Bueno ahorra cantare y dado a que Molly lo hizo en ingles yo también—Dijo Alex al publico que lo vio como que si se hubiera vuelto mas loco.

— left...

Bridgette stuck to a pole.

Robbed LeShawna of her fabulous soul.

Made even Courtney lose control.

Now, I'm going to leave you...

...wedged up in a hole.

This is how we will end it.

This game we have played!

This is how we will end it.

Your bill must be paid!—Empezo Alex con una voz sedosa y suave.

—Ooooooh!

Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig.

Help me out, and I'll be your human drill-rig.—Canto Molly

—You think I'm gonna fall for that?!

Isn't a tea party...

It's combat!

This is how we will end it.

This game we have played!

This is how we will end it.

Your bill must be paid!—Siguio Alex.

—Ooooooh!

I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right!

If I'm goin' down, make a fair fight!

It's beneath you-ou, to abandon a girl in a ditch!

Offer me my dignity; I haven't got a stiiiiiiiitch!

Please, Alejandro. You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen!

Is this how you wanna win it - because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock?

Is that the victory you want!?—Canto Molly.

—I left...

Bridgette stuck to a pole.

Robbed LeShawna of her fabulous soul.

Made even Courtney lose control.

But I can't leave you...

...wedged in a hole.

This is not how we'll end it.

This game we have played!

This is not how we'll end it.

But there's a bill to be paid!—Termino Alex y todos aplaudieron a la demostración de talento.

—Interesante—Dijo Chris—Bien ya no tenemos mucho tiempo así que lo declarare un empate ósea van cero a cero—Anuncio Chris—Ahora veremos qué pasa luego de estos comerciales.

—Y volvimos y ahora vamos con nuestra segunda parte donde ustedes—Señalo a todos—Deben buscar las tres piezas para armar su guitara, las piezas están por toda la mansión así que a buscar.

—Bien pero antes usted señor McLane usted nos acompañara a nosotros—Dijo un hombre que acababa de entrar.

— ¿Qué pero que rayos?

—En el contrato de Courtney específicamente dice que no puede lastimarla con dinamita y esa violación la incumplió la vez pasada—Dicho esto esposan a Chris y a Blaineley le pasan una nota para que la leyera y al terminar de leerla estaba atónita.

— ¿Qué dice?—Pregunto el Chef.

—Courtney es la nueva anfitriona—Dicho esto entra la castaña.

**_Confesionario_**

**Louis:** Esa loca…

**Nuna**:..Es la nueva…

**Alex:**…Anfitriona…

**Martha:**…Estamos fritos.

—Si Blaineley querida y tienes suerte de no ser despedida—Dijo la castaña—Como dijo el antiguo presentado su desafío era ese pero yo lo cambiare a algo con mas relación al juego y con más dolor—En el Simulador Virtual hay una réplica exacta de los treinta y ocho campistas, cada uno tiene una música favorita, deberán adivinarla para que esta estatua les dé una pequeña parte de la guitarra, pero si no la adivinan en cierto tiempo pues digamos que no podrán sentarse por una semana, son dieciseises partes en total para que luego la armen y de ultimo vengan a rockear, por cierto se me olvido para llegar a cada estatua deberán repetir la secuencia del sendero que lleva a esta.

**La Arena**

Todos se pusieron en su lugar para ser digitalizados por el simulador virtual.

Se veía una enorme pista de baile de los años ochenta y esta grande y se miraban dos puertas una verde y una morada cada una con el nombre del equipo.

—Bienvenidos a la sala principal aquí es donde deben armar su guitarra, Empiecen —ordeno Courtney—Por cierto hay instrumentos adicionales si completan el reto y otro más si cantan la canción donde fue eliminado este concursante.

**Hylians**

Todo el grupo entro por la puerta verde y vieron dieciséis caminos y varias estatuas que se miraban a lo lejos.

—Opino que vayamos todos juntos—Opino Cristal.

Fueron a la primera estación donde había una letrero antes del camino: "Alejandro Burromuerto" "Segundo finalista en Drama Total Gira Mundial" "Para el otro lado llegar la secuencia de colores deberán tocar""Negro, rojo y azul" "Reto: Uno de su equipo debe quedarse por todo el desafío aquí"

—Bien y ¿que hacemos?—Pregunto Yhadira.

—Dejemos a Alex acá es dispensable—Opino Emanuel—Lo iban a dejar justo cuando vieron que el ya estaba a la mitad del sendero.

—Creo que mejor te quedas tu—Dijo Dan.

—Bien—Respondió algo malhumorado el chico.

—Oigan no teníamos que cantar—Dijo Alex cuando llego dádnosle un susto a todos.

—Bueno ¿que canción es?—Pregunto Yhadira.

—Es fácil "Voy a ganar"—Dijo Dan.

**Gamers Asesinos**

Entraron por su puerta viendo varias secciones de senderos y estatuas a lo lejos se acercaron a la primera y leyeron el rotulo que estaba ahí "Ezequiel" "Eliminado siempre antes de empezar" "Reto: Un campista nunca esta descuidado para cruzar este paso a Bessy debes Ordeñar" y vieron a una vaca y que el camino era una especie de cubeta.

—Yo no lo hare me acabo de hacer la manicure—Dijo Martha.

—Soy alérgico a la leche—Dijo Louis.

—Yo tengo miedo…—Dijo Nuna.

—Yo lo hare—Dijo Kaitlyn.

**_Confesionario_**

**Kaitlyn: **Bueno se ordeñar un poco.

**Randall:** Interesante la chica rompió el cascaron.

**Hylians**

Todos excepto Emanuel iban a la segunda y tercera ya que se habían dividido en dos grupos "Anne Marie" "La diosa del bronceado y engañada fue expulsada junto al cadete moja pantalones" "Su desafío es quitarle el cabello a alguien" Yhadira y Cristal se vieron dado a que solo ellas dos iban y decidieron engañar al desafío poniendo algo de césped mientras Alex y Dan llegaron a la tercera "B injustamente eliminado el te da la pieza nada mas con que no digas nada por dos minutos"

**Gamers Asesinos**

Iban más adelantados dado a que Kaitlyn y Molly lograban cumplir la mayor parte de los retos para pasar por el sendero y adivinar la canción ya iban por su decima pieza, se encontraron con el cartel "LeShawna la diosa del baile, quinta, octava y quinceava no te tendrá miedo y te reta a un baile para pasar" Entonces sucedió algo la estatua de LeShawna empezó a bailar.

**Hylians **

Un poco atrasados Yhadira había ido por la adivinanza musical esta vez ya iban por la estatua de Blaineley, al llegar toco el botón de música y una canción empezó a sonar.

—Por Dios no se puede ser tan egocéntrica—luego en la maquina escribió el nombre de la canción "Blainerifica"

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Vamos a la ultima—Grito Molly que estaba algo exhausta de tanto desafío lo bueno aun no descubrían porque no se podrían sentar en una semana si fallaban, llegaron a la estatua de Zoey y el desafío fue pan comido para Nuna y luego Kaitlyn fue al panel de control a adivinar la canción adivinándola rápidamente luego ellos salieron a construir sus instrumentos.

**Hylians**

El equipo salió corriendo ya tenían todo incluyendo las extras y llegaron al salón donde Courtney los esperaba para que empezaran a armar sus instrumentos musicales.

Ambos equipos intentaron hacerlo lo más rápido posible y ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo.

—Empate—Dijo Courtney—Y ahorra deberán tocar al estilo de una de las bandas más famosas en la historia del Rock&Roll "Los Beatles", tienen una hora para armar su canción, y Blaineley donde esta mi café.

**Hylians**

—Yo se que canción podemos tocar—Anuncio Iris.

**Gamers Asesinos**

— ¿Qué les parece Yellow Submarine?—Opino Nuna.

—Perfecto.

**Salón de Conciertos**

—Bien los jueces son: Trent y LeShawna de nuevo así que impresiónenlos.

— ¿Y Blaineley?—Pregunto Alex.

—Digamos que ella fue despedida y por cierto saluden a mi Coafrition: Alejandro Burromuerto que también será su juez—Dicho esto entra el chico vestido con un smoking.

—Gamers ustedes van primero—Anuncio Courtney.

Se ve como de la nada cae un gran submarino y empieza la canción The Yellow Submarine.

—In the town where I was born

Lived a man who sailed to sea

And he told us of his life

In the land of submarines

So we sailed up to the sun

Till we found a sea of green

And we lived beneath the waves

In our yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

And our friends are all aboard

Many more of them live next door

And the band begins to play

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

(Full speed ahead Mr. Boatswain, full speed ahead

Full speed ahead it is, sty

Cut the cable, drop the cable

Aye, sir, aye

Captain, captain)

As we live a life of ease

Every one of us has all we need

Sky of blue and sea of green

In our yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine—Cantaron todos pero no se dieron cuenta que Courtney tenía una especie de control al apretarlo salieron volando aparte de recibir una descarga eléctrica.

—Bien me gusto y les doy un ocho—Opino Trent.

—Les iba a dar un cinco pero la loca de Courtney ya los hizo sufrir bastante les doy un diez—Dijo LeShawna.

—Queridos amigos les doy un dos por patética demostración de talento.

—Eso suma veinte puntos, siguientes—Dicho esto de la nada empieza a salir humo se encienden las luces del escenario y de la nada Alex empieza a cantar mientras Yhadira toca la guitara, Iris en la batería y Emanuel el bajo.

— Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday—Canto el Chico con su acompañamiento musical Tren y LeShawna pusieron diez pero Alejandro un cero.

—Empate y bueno eso significa que irán a muerte súbita—Dijo Courtney.

**La Arena**

—Bien Emanuel y Kaitlyn les toca demostrar su poder con las guitarras—Dicho esto les pasa unas guitarras a ambos y empiezan a tocar lo que sale en pantalla idéntico al juego de Guitar Hero, luego de un rato un circulo de fuego se extiende, ambos nerviosos tocan con todo lo que pueden hasta que…

—Ahhh—Grito Kaitlyn el fuego le había quemado una mano.

—Ganan los Hylians y tú vete a enfermería.

**Sala de Eliminación**

—Bien el que no reciba su vaso de café moca será el eliminado, todos miraban con una sonrisa a Martha pero ella seguía limándose las uñas.

—Martha…—Al decir esto todos se quedaron incrédulos—Randall, Nuna, Molly y el ultimo vaso es para—Louis y Kaitlyn estaban nerviosos pero luego Kaitlyn vio como Randall miraba a Louis y logro unir todo los puntos…

—Kai…—Courtney no pudo continuar porque Kaitlyn le tiro un zapato.

—Yo soy la que se va hoy—Anuncio, ante esto Randall la vio con odio al igual que Martha.

—Bien y te lo mereces.

—Louis—La chica hizo señas para que se acercara—Cuídate de Randall y Martha están planeando algo malo—La chica no pudo segur porque la catapulta la mando a volar.

**_Confesionario_**

**Randall:** Maldita, mi plan era tan simple, sin Louis, Nuna sería fácil de vencer y luego atacaría a Molly pero esa inútil arruino mi plan.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Sabrán toda la verdad de Randall? ¿Que tramara este ahora?—Todo esto y demás en mi programa Drama Total Videogames—Termino Courtney.

* * *

**_Equipos:_**

**Gamers Asesinos**

Molly, Nuna, Louis, Randall, Martha

**Hylians **

Alex, Dan, Cristal, Emanuel, Yhadira

**_Eliminados_**

Clyde, Equipo SNES (Votos en contra 3)

Lance, Equipo SNES (Cambio los votos para ser el expulsado)

Grant, Gamers Asesinos (Eliminado por Randall)

Maite, Hylians (Desempate perdido contra Cristal

Kaitlyn, Gamers Asesinos (Se retiro para salvar a su equipo)

* * *

Bien eso fue todo, y que quieren ver en la secuela, aparte de que preguntas quieren para los personajes.

PD: Pobre Kaitlyn me caí tan bien, maldito Randall.


	10. La SecuelaTraidores al vista

**_Disclamer:_**Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

**La Secuela/Traidores a la vista y noticias inesperadas**

Se oye la música de la secuela y se muestra en una pantalla el logo del la temporada, y luego se vieron varios cortos de los desafíos y de los once concursantes que aun seguían.

—Bienvenidos a Drama Total Videogames La Secuela—Anuncio Maite que al parecer era la nueva anfitriona del Show—Bienvenidos a todos al show de las secuelas, y un fuerte aplauso para nuestros exconucrsantes—Dicho esto la cámara captura a los treinta y siete ex competidores—Bien antes de empezar necesito a los cuatro ganadores para una pequeña encuesta que Courtney me pidió que pasara—Dicho esto Cameron, Heather, Beth y Owen se pararon y fueron al sofá de entrevistas—¿Quién va a ganar?—Pregunto a la chica.

—Bien es obvio es fácil va aganar Alex ese chico tiene estomago de acero—Dijo Owen y dicho esto en la pantalla se enfoco a Alex comiendo la comida del Chef a más no poder.

— ¿Beth?—Le pregunto Maite.

—Pues creo que sería Molly, ella es: Amable y una buena adversaria—Al decir esto se muestra cuando Randall se enfrento contra ella.

—Ilusos es obvio que ganara Randall el es responsable de las eliminaciones ya sean directas o indirectas—Opino Heather y dicho esto se muestra cuando Randall cambio los votos para que se fuera Clyde.

—…Bueno yo creo que va ganar Iris, digo es fuerte y ruda y me da miedo—Dijo Cameron y dicho esto se muestra cuando Iris regreso al show.

—Interesantes opiniones y como son dos votos para cada equipo nadie de los que está en competencia gana la ventaja para el siguiente desafío—Se muestran varias cosas de deportes—Bien mejor recibamos a nuestro primer eliminado, que fue expulsado injustamente además de ser callado, peligroso y alguien de quien cuidarse si siguiera en el juego Clyde—Dicho esto el chico entro—Bien Clyde ¿Tu quién crees que será el próximo eliminado o eliminada?

—Pues es obvio Randall la rata traidora—Contesto el chico con un tono venenoso.

—Bien…—Dijo Maite algo nerviosa por el chico—Y bueno tu eres uno de los primeros en jugar este juego: "Verdad o Rayo Laser"—Dicho esto dos pasantes toman rápidamente a Clyde y lo atan a una especie de cama que tiene una especie de laser arriba de esta—Las reglas son simples: Contesta rápidamente y con la verdad si no quieres ser partido en dos—Dicho esto saco unas tarjetas—Primera pregunta: ¿Tienes algún rencor contra alguien?

—Si a ese traidor de Randall si le pongo mis manos encima habrá querido jamás haber nacido—Contesto el chico.

—Bien, nada paso así que pasemos a la segunda, ¿Alguien te gustaba?—Pregunto Maite.

—No—Contesto el chico.

—Está bien nada paso pero veamos con esta ¿Qué piensas acerca de que Chris fuera arrestado?

—Se lo merecía.

—Bien o me contestaste con la verdad o esta cosa ya no sirve—Unos pasantes se acercan y desatan a Clyde.

—Toma asiento—Dijo la conductora—Bien ahora pasemos con nuestra siguiente vic… digo concursante: Lance—Dicho esto pasa el castaño.

—Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?—Dicho esto tomo asiento y de la nada aparecen Katie y Sadie.

—Hola Lance, somos tus fans numero uno—Dijeron al unisonó las chicas, incomodando al chico.

—Ahh…que…bien—Respondió el chico algo nervioso.

—Alguien traiga a seguridad —Grito Maite y dicho esto entra un chico y se las lleva—Bien Lance dime: ¿Qué se siente ser expulsado?—Pregunto Maite.

—Pues no es nada del otro mundo—Respondió el chico restándole importancia para luego irse a la galería con los demás concursantes.

—Bien alguien más o menos normal, mejor pasemos con el siguiente: Grant—Dicho esto entro el chico y guiño un ojo a lo cual: Beth, Anne Marie Y Lindsay se sonrojaron—Bien Casanova deja a las pobres—Dijo Maite.

—Llámame grito LeShawna—Tirando su sostén junto con su número de teléfono.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero las chicas no son lo mío Respondió el chico antes de lanzarle una mirada a Cody el cual solo se sonrojo antes de que Sierra lo apartara y le lanzara una mortífera mirada al Chico.

—Toma asiento querido—Ofreció Maite—Bien ahorra la pregunta que todos esperamos saber: ¿Quién te gustaba del programa?

—Pues elemental nadie—Respondió el chico, pero la chica no le creyó y rápidamente lo tomo y lo subió a la cama con el laser.

—Bien reformulare la pregunta: ¿Quién te gustaba?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Nadie…—Dicho esto el laser se encendió y empezó a moverse cortando parte de la cama subiendo justo a su entrepierna—Bueno…esta…bien…—Balbuceo nervioso el chico.

— ¿Quién?—pregunto la castaña.

—Pues nadie me gusta—Volvió a contestar.

—Bueno no quería llegar a estos extremos pero tú me obligaste—Dicho esto volvió a activar el laser—Volveremos luego de los comerciales.

—Volvimos y luego de que no pudimos sacarle nada a Grant y que tal vez este en el hospital un tiempo pasemos con Kaitlyn—Dicho esto entra la chica al set—Bienvenida—Dicho esto le da un abrazo.

—Hola a todos—Dijo la chica luego del abrazo.

—Bien dado a que todos sabemos lo que te paso dinos: ¿Por qué te sacrificaste?—Pregunto Maite.

—Pues mis papas me dijeron que siempre se debe ayudar a todos tus amigos y creo que hice lo justo, haciendo que él sea descubierto—Respondió la chica.

—Bien vete a sentar a la galería y ahora dado a que nuestra nueva conductora le gusta el Drama, uno de ustedes puede volver al show—Dicho esto se oyeron vario vítores de felicidad y otros no tanto.

—Bien para ver si tienen una oportunidad revisen bajo sus asientos—Dicho esto todos se pararon y buscaron—Bien al parecer quienes pueden participar para un regreso son: Noah, Heather, Kaitlyn, Clyde y Lance.

—Vida porque me odias tanto—Murmuro Noah antes de pasar a donde estaban los demás.

—Bien esto es fácil deben hacer una carrera de obstáculos el primero que llegue al final y diga la respuesta al acertijo que está en pantalla gana…—Dicho esto apareció en pantalla en letras grandes: Soy alguien a quien deberás temer—En sus marcas listos fuera—Dicho esto todos empezaron a correr por donde indicaban las flechas hasta llegar al primer obstáculo…

—Una pared enserio—Dijo indignada Heather antes de empezar a escalarla seguida de cerca por Clyde.

—Adiós perdedores—Dijo Heather cuando llego a la cima pero luego se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de ella y logro divisar a Noah.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—Pregunto la chica.

—Fácil solo la rodee—Respondió el chico mientras caminaba y leía un libro.

Los cinco estaban en la segunda prueba.

—Un lago lleno de cocodrilos—Dijo Clayde.

Todos intentaron pasar pero fue emano porque los cocodrilos no los dejaban acercarse pero no se dieron cuenta de que había un camino a la par excepto Clyde.

—Oigan síganlo—Grito Heather cuando se dio cuenta de esto peor el chico fue más rápido y llego justo a la meta.

—Bien Clyde, lastimosamente se nos acabo el tiempo así que en la próxima secuela te hare la pregunta así que prepárate…

* * *

Bien esta fue la secuela uno, si lo sé muy pero muy corto, pero no es mi culpa en mi defensa ya tenía este capítulo escrito pero se formateo mi PC y entonces lo tuve que volver a escribir, y la tardanza fue por mis asquerosos y nada sensuales exámenes, bien el próximo capítulo será subido el lunes o el martes.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Algo?


	11. W es Wii Fit y Wii Sports

_**Disclamer:**_Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

**W es Wii Fit y Wii Sports**

* * *

—En el capitulo anterior de drama total, Nuestros campistas hicieron un recorrido por los años 80, jugando el famoso juego de Guitar Hero lastimosamente no todo salió como se tiene planeado y Kaitlyn fue eliminada, pero sin antes dejando descubierto la fachada de Randall, ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Quién se irá hoy? Descúbrelo aquí en Drama Total: Videogames, ¿Lo hice mejor que Chris cierto?—Pregunto Courtney y la cámara asintió.

**Gran Comedor**

—Buenos días campistas—Dijo Courtney que estaba entrando para ver a todos comiendo el suplemento alimenticio que ella había puesto envés de la comida del Chef.

Confesionario

Courtney: Si suplemento rico en vitaminas, calcio, acido fólico y hierro lo necesario para un día de trabajo duro y sin descanso.

—Bien espero que hayan descansado porque su primer desafío comienza ahora.

_**Confesionario**_

**Alex:** No les parece hermosos que ella sea la presentadora es como…

**Molly:** …Una patada en el trasero por lo menos Chris si nos dejaba desayunar no que esta…

**Cristal:** …Asquerosa comida, sabe a Tofu y de por si esto sabe mil veces, pero toda la culpa la tiene…

**Randall:** …Kaitlyn maldita, traicionera ahora todos sabe de que los quiero sabotear, eso solo significa que llego hora de ejecutar el plan B que consiste en…

**Nuna:**…Una cena romántica a la luz de las luna, bailando vals y luego un suave beso en…

**Emanuel:** …El trasero me arde culpa de la loca de Courtney cambio los sillones por bancas de madera y no he podido descansar hoy pero tengo el consuelo que los desafíos son siempre…

**Yhadira:** …Cariñoso, atento y educado qué más puedo pedir en Emanuel o si claro que me ponga más atención pero no siempre está ocupado en…

**Louis:** …Nuna que es una ninfa sin igual, como me dan ganas de…

**Iris:** …Agarrar su estúpida cabeza y meterla en el inodoro y haber si así se ahoga pero no lo creo dicen que las víboras como…

**Martha:** …Randall debo ver como saco el máximo provecho de él, no soy estúpida se bien todo lo que hace y si sigue así yo llegare a la final porque yo lo sé todo…

**Dan:** …—Juega con su navaja y luego la tira a la cámara.

**Jardín**

—Bien su primer desafío consiste en demostrar todas sus actitudes físicas, el ganador será el ganador de este episodio porque no tenemos tanto espacio al aire, deberán ir desde la mansión a, Chef por favor gira la ruleta—De la nada sale el Chef vestido con un bikini rosado y con una gran ruleta tras él, para luego colocarla en el centro y girarla—Distrito Federal, México.

—Si sabes que México esta 3626.62 kilómetros, tardaríamos 52 Horas solo si fuéramos a una velocidad de: 70 kilómetros por hora—Contesto Dan.

—Y tu si sabes que no es mi problema verdad, pero dado a que el código de Really Tv obliga a que les dé una ayuda tomen: Agua—El Chef puso dos grandes toneles que contenían dicho liquido—Comida para una semana—El chef llevo dos enormes mochilas al centro—Y por ultimo y no menos importante un GPS—Dicho esto se los entrega a Randall y a Iris—Salen a las seis en punto de la mañana, por cierto dado a que será un largo viaje el equipo que llegue de primero elegirá quien vuelve al juego para la próxima semana, solamente si estuvo en su equipo—Dicho esto Courtney se retiro dejándolos a todos pasmados.

_**Confesionario**_

**Randall:** No creo que sea bueno traer a un ex concursante, ojala perdamos, o mejor dicho, ¿Donde estará el GPS?—Dicho esto tira su GPS por el retrete.

En alguna parte de Ottawa

—Bienvenidos a la primera gran carrera, ya saben las reglas, pero se me olvido comentarles que hay un total de diez partidas donde deberán mostrar su atletismo y su yoga, entre mas desafíos completen más tiempo se les restara, son diez en total bueno son cinco para cada equipo en diferentes posiciones, aparte de que los patrocinadores les dará al equipo ganador diez mil dólares a cada uno, y ahora en sus marcas listo, ya—Anuncio Courtney dando iniciada hacia la gran carrera.

Ambos equipos salieron corriendo los más rápido que podían el equipo de Los Hylians se quedo algo atrás con respecto al equipo de Los Gamers Asesinos.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Más rápido si llegamos antes de las doce a Toronto podremos tomar el metro que nos llevara a Estados Unidos—Dijo Molly.

—Un momento, ¿Alguien trajo sus pasaporte?—Pregunto Louis, haciendo que todos frenaran en seco y teniendo que regresar por los dos kilómetros que ya habían hecho.

**Hylians**

—Nosotros podemos—Dijo una muy optimista Cristal.

—Vaya se nota que quieres el premio—Agrego con sarcasmo Emanuel.

—Como que si tu no lo quisieras—Contesto con sarcasmo Iris.

—Oigan miren hay esta la primera prueba—Anuncio Alex, y desde lo lejos se veía una enorme bandera con el numero uno y el logo del equipo.

—Vamos—Todos los chicos bajaron para encontrarse con un chico algo bajito, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes hay.

—Bienvenidos a Toronto, Canadá su primer desafío es hacer cinco posturas de yoga—Anuncio Cody alegremente para luego tomar algunos caramelos de un tazón y comerlos.

—Déjenmelo a mi—Dijo una confiada Cristal, para luego pasar a hacer algunas posees, primero separo sus piernas dejando una en un Angulo recto y la segunda en uno de cuarenta y cinco, para tocar esta última con su brazo—El triangulo.

—Bien faltan cuatro—Anuncio Cody que seguía comiendo.

—Bien pon atención a esta—Lugo la chica se estiro y se puso en la posición del—La posee del Guerrero.

—Bien faltan tres—Anuncio Cody.

—Hay algo, ya no se mas—Declaro Cristal.

—Es una lástima— Anuncio Cody que seguía comiendo dulces hasta que se la acabaron y a Dan se le ocurrió algo.

—Oye nos dejas pasar como si hubiéramos hecho si te damos esto—Dicho esto Dan saco una bolsa de caramelos y a Cody se le iluminaron los ojos con solo verla y luego asintió.

—Vamos—Grito Iris.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Miren hay esta nuestra primera estación estación—Anuncio Nuna viendo que a pocos metros había una gran bandera con el logo de su equipo.

—Gracias señorita obviedad—Contesto con un tono acido Randall.

— ¡Oye no le hables así a mi novia!—Defendió Louis claramente indignado.

—Si no se callan los dos a los dos los castro—Grito Molly antes de que empezaran a pelear ambos chicos, ambos se calmaron o eso parecía y caminaron a su estación.

— Добро пожаловать a Toronto, Canadá—Dijo un chico castaño, de ojos marrones, alto y de tez morena—Yo Svetlana la tres veces campeona del oro les hare su prueba de hoy, que consiste en cruzar este camino solo hecho de bambú para tocar la campana que cruza al otro lado—Dicho esto ella da un salto mortal y llega al otro lado y toca la campana.

—Bien, ¿Quién?—Pregunto Molly.

—Voy yo—Anuncio Nuna, dejando a algunos asombrados.

— ¡¿Estas segura?!—Pregunto Louis obviamente preocupado por su novia.

—Si—Luego la chica para luego tomar impulso y hacer un Grand Jetee y llegar justo donde estaba la campana.

—Bien pueden continuar—Anuncio Svetlana.

—Bien vamos—Ordeno Molly— ¿Quién tres el GPS que no se a donde hay que ir?

**Hylians**

Se ve a los seis adolescentes caminando ya algo cansados mientras se veía que la noche caía.

—Descansemos aquí—Opino Cristal.

—Apoyo la idea—Dijo Alex que cayó rendido.

—Bien quién soy yo para discutir—Hablo iris para luego sacar la tienda de campaña y empezar a armarla.

—Oigan cuando yo era pequeño en los campamentos cantábamos una canción—Dijo inocentemente Alex.

—Si que bien—Sarcásticamente comento Emanuel.

—Pues conmigo también cantaban—Dijo Yhadira.

— ¿Entonces que cantamos?—Pregunto Emanuel.

—Pues…

—La cena eta servida—Dijo Iris que cargaba con seis tazones de sopa y dio uno a cada uno.

**Gamers Asesinos**

Se ve a dos adolescente en lo que parecía una gran disputa.

—Acamparemos aquí te guste o no—Espeteó una furiosa Molly a Randall.

—Que no seguiremos hasta llegar a Nueva York—Dijo el chico.

—Pues por mí no hay problema puedes irte solo con suerte te comen los osos—Opino Molly para luego ayudar a los demás a levantar la carapa, viendo que Randall no iba conseguir que se equipo perdiera se le ocurrió sabotear un poco las cosas.

Al día siguiente los cinco adolescentes empiezan su trayectoria pasando por migración Estado Unidense para luego ir por la ciudad que nunca duerme.

—Bienvenidos a su segundo desafío aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York—Dijo una chica pelirroja—Explosivo y yo tenemos preparado en la jungla de concreto una búsqueda por toda Nueva York, de los diez artículos mas neoyorquinos que existen, cuando los encuentre deberán ser analizados en control por Cerebrila y les dirá si aprobaron o no, ahora vayan—Grito Izzy.

Así todo el equipo se disperso a buscar sus objetos.

**Hylians**

Desde el alba se levantaron para llegar algo rápido, decidieron ir por el segundo camino ya que era más simple pero más largo a la vez.

—Bienvenidos a las tierras de grandes lagos, también conocida como Michigan llamada así a su…—El chico de gafas y cabello rojo no siguió hablando porque Iris le había golpeado.

—No es que odie a los nerds pero odio a Harold.

—Bien según esta tarjeta que llevaba en su ropa interior, No pregunten—Dijo Alex en cuanto lo empezaron a ver raro—Nuestro desafío es cruzar el lago Michigan hasta llegar a Illinois.

—Bien es hora de remar, y Alex por favor no cantes—Agrego Iris algo estresada.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Bien formas de carbono con compuestos de hidrogeno de oxigeno, su búsqueda fue correcta en su totalidad, encontraron las manzanas, el periódico, el café, y los demás, pueden proseguir en su carrera—Les anuncio Cerebrila, rápidamente los chicos llamaron a un taxi y fueron a su próximo destino Florida aunque antes debían pasar por otras ciudades.

**Hylians**

—Bien luego de remar durante diez horas creo que merecemos un descanso—Opino Emanuel.

—Pues yo creo que no tenemos que llegar antes del anochecer a Misuri, y se me ocurrió una idea—Dijo Cristal.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Welcome to the beaches, flamingoes and bars land: Florida—Dijo un chico rubio, con camisa rosa abierta y sombrero de vaquero—Su tercer desafío consiste en construir un barco para poder llegar a Tamaulipas, México, pero para poder hacerlo bien deben escapar de la guardia costera y que no los maten la fauna del mar.

— ¿Mar?—Pregunto un nervioso Randall.

—Si el mar—Respondió Geoffe.

—Bien a construir—Ordeno Molly y enseguida todos empezaron a construir un velero que soportara el peso de todos, para poder zarpar.

**Hylians**

— ¿Ya llegamos?—Pregunto Alex que iba en la espalda de Dan porque ya se había cansado.

—No—Contesto Iris que iba frente a todos ellos.

— ¿Y ahora?

—No

— ¿Y ahora?

—Que no—Contesto furiosa—Además ni estas caminando te aprovechaste de Dan.

—No es cierto el me está haciendo un favor—Al decir esto Dan solo rodo los ojos.

—Bien entonces cállate—Ordeno Iris.

— ¿Ya llegamos?—Volvió a preguntar el chico.

—Mira…—Antes de que Iris empezara a tratar mal al chico, a Yhadira se le ocurrió algo.

—Alex te prometo algo si te duermes ahorita te prometo que ahhh…

—Courtney—Completo Dan.

—Si Courtney te dará un beso—Completo Yhadira y al parecer funciono porque el rubio rápidamente se durmió en la espalda de Dan.

— ¿Ya lo puedo soltar?—Pregunto Dan obviamente hastiado por la actitud del rubio.

—No, suficiente con tenerlo doce horas en su estado de azúcar—Le dijo Iris.

**Gamers Asesinos**

Se veía una pequeña embarcación moviéndose algo lento en el mar.

—Vamos falta poco según este mapa—Dijo Molly.

—Si que bien—Contesto Randall.

—Oigan hay un problema—Anuncio Louis que acaba de subir a la cubierta.

— ¿Cuál?—Pregunto Molly.

—Bien se acabo la gasolina—Respondió el chico—Aunque esto no hubiera pasado si yo hubiese estado a cargo…—El chico cayo al oír un ruido en seco y al ver se dieron cuenta que habían tocado tierra y una chica con cabello rubio platinado, ojos azul grisáceo los observaban.

—Sabia que vendrían—Dijo con un tono misterioso Dawn—Bienvenidos a Tamaulipas, su reto es algo fácil deben recibir la gran clase del yoga y luego con lo aprendido deberán aplicarlo para hacer un platillo mexicano y nuestro juez: Devon Joseph lo calificara—En lo ultimo hizo un ademan señalando a DJ.

— ¿Disculpa como es que una clase de yoga puede ser grande?—Pregunto Molly a lo que Dawn solo chasqueo los dedos y de la nada el piso se abrió mostrando cinco tablas para hacer yoga y abajo había un estanque lleno de tiburones.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

**Hylians**

—Bienvenidos a Misuri su desafío es sacrificar a una persona que se quede aquí pero ella o el los ayudara indirectamente con cada mini desafío que tenga correcto—Dijo Gwen a lo que todos vieron a Alex.

**Gamers Asesinos**

Se ve a los chicos cansados y algunos rasgados por la gran clase que tuvieron.

—Bien ahora deben usar todo lo aprendido para hacer el platillo los ingredientes están abajo—Dicho esto señala donde estaban los tiburones a lo que todos dan un suspiro.

**Hylians**

—…A ella le gustan los que ayudan a su equipo—Pico Yhadira.

— ¿Hablas enserio?—Pregunto el rubio.

—Si le encantan y estoy seguro que ella te amara si lo haces.

—Lo hare ahora vayan a El DF—Grito Alex a lo cual muchos suspiraron de alivio.

**Gamers Asesinos**

—Bien aquí esta—Dijo una molesta Molly dándole un plato de tacos a DJ y el chico los degusta.

—Les falta algo de sal—Dice DJ a lo cual Molly lo fulmina con la mirada—Digo están perfectos pueden continuar.

**Misuri**

—Vamos diez minutos mas—Anuncio Gwen que había puesto a Alex a correr en una rueda de hámster pero curiosamente se cayó el soporte y el chico salió disparado.

Hylians

—Miren allá esta la meta—Anuncio una feliz, sucia y desalineada Cristal pero feliz.

—Si por fin—Grito un alegre Emanuel pero luego volteo la cabeza y vio a el otro equipo.

—Corran—Grito Iris, ambos equipos iban rápidamente bajando hacia la meta hasta que de la nada sale una rueda y arrolla a ambos equipos pero en vez de dejarlos en el piso los termina arrastrando a la meta.

—Es un empate—Anuncia Courtney bajando de un helicóptero—Así que vamos al desempate quien gane se queda con el premio.

**Mansion Mayor**

—Bien su juego consiste en un juego de tenis uno a uno fueron seleccionados a l azar y sus jugadores son Molly y Yhadira—Ambas chicas pasaron y se saludaron antes de que comenzara el partido.

Al llegar al tercer set ambas estaban cansadas y paso lo inevitable Molly metió el último punto antes de caer desmayada.

—Ganan los Gamers—Anuncio Courtney—Bien aquí esta su boleto de regreso solo deben dárselo a quien quiera que vuelva—Y se lo da a Randall.

**_Confesionario_**

**Randall:** Bien quien volverá al juego, o mejor dicho quien no volverá—Dicho esto bota el boleto.

**Yhadira:** Tengo tanto sueño por eso no gane pero debo admitir que la chica es buena, ¿Qué es eso?—Se pregunta antes de agacharse.

**Sala de eliminación**

—Bienvenidos a su eliminación ya votaron así que pasemos con quien se quedan, ya saben quién reciba su bolsa de proteínas está a salvo: Dan, Iris, Yhadira, Alex…

Solo quedaban Cristal y Emanuel ambos estaban visiblemente nerviosos.

—Y la última es para:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Para Cristal—Dicho esto se la da.

—Espera—Grita Yhadira—Tu dijiste quien tuviera este boleto puede regresar a quien sea—Dicho esto saca el boleto de vuelta al juego.

—Bueno no me importa así que está bien—Dijo Courtney retirándose de la sala de eliminación.

—Bien eso fue tierno—Dijo Emanuel acercándose a la chica cerró los ojos para besarla igual la chica pero entonces Alex se entromete en medio de ellos.

—Ahhh—Gritan ambos.

— ¿Y mi premio?—Pregunta el chico.

—Vea a buscarlo a tu habitación—Le dijo Emanuel a lo cual el chico va feliz.

— ¿En qué íbamos?—Pregunto Emanuel para acercarse otra vez antes de que Courtney los interrumpiera.

—Se nos acabo el tiempo, Descubran que pasara aquí la otra semana en Drama Total Videogames.

* * *

Votos del Equipo

Dan: Alex.

Cristal: Yhadira y Emanuel.

Emanuel: Iris, Alex y Cristal.

* * *

_**Equipos:**_

**Gamers Asesinos**

Molly, Nuna, Louis, Randall, Martha

**Hylians **

Alex, Dan, Cristal, Emanuel, Yhadira, Iris

_**Eliminados**_

Clyde, Equipo SNES (Votos en contra 3) (Lugar: Dieciseisavo) (Eliminado en: Corre, Dispara y Salta)

Lance, Equipo SNES (Cambio los votos para ser el expulsado) (Lugar: Quinceavo) (Eliminado en: Luigi's Mansion and The Seven Stars)

Grant, Gamers Asesinos (Eliminado por Randall) (Lugar: Decimocuarto) (A Baseball bat, a Smash ball & Final Smash!)

Maite, Hylians (Desempate perdido contra Cristal) (Karts, Alas Delta y Submarinos) (Lugar: Decimotercera)

Kaitlyn, Gamers Asesinos (Se retiro para salvar a su equipo) (Rock & Roll, Music) (Duodécima)

Bien algo tarde lo se, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, espero que me dejen un pequeño Review y eso es todo por hoy.


End file.
